Black Treasure, Divine Stone
by AhiFlame
Summary: Sequel to TDoC. No matter what, our pasts come back to haunt us, often when we least expect it. A new treasure draws Jack into a dark secret, with his friends following. Will the Sparrow endure this storm? COMPLETE!
1. Truths, Lies, and Curses Unearthed

[_a/n1:  Hello all!  This is my nth PotC ficcy, and is acting as a sequel to The Darkness of Confusion, to which I was very happy to get a good response.  This will most likely be much longer than its prequel, and goody, no evil voice this time!  XD  It's not truly necessary to read TDoC before this story, but you can if you want.  Please Read, Review, and Enjoy!_]

**DISCLAIMER:**  I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean:  The Curse of the Black Pearl or any of the characters included in the package.  I do like to play with them and often end up giving them back worse for the wear.  (Especially Captain Jack Sparrow!)  ;

**CLAIMER:**  I do, however, own the plot of this story and all my OC therein.  Some stay around, some don't.  That's life, ne?

**Part 1:  Truths, Lies, and Curses Unearthed**

            The dark entrance to the immense triangular structure loomed ominously, a morose blotch against the bright sand and sky.  The sun silhouetted the wedge-shaped building and showed every chink of stone on the outer edges.  The rest was cast into darkness only bested by the blackness in the ingress.  A gentle wind stirred the sand around the feet of three men standing before the blackened opening of one of the greatest wonders of the world.  They stood in a crooked horizontal line, the tallest and most confident stood closest to the pyramid, while the other two trickled off to his side in a diagonal fashion to put more space between themselves and the pyramid.

            "Let's not waste anymore daylight mates."  The tallest man spoke, his legs braced casually to encourage comfort in his stance.  The light wind roused his sandy hair, blowing it across his face and occasionally obstructing the view of his green eyes.  He lifted a torch with one hand and lit it without a problem, indicating it was common practice for him.

            "But sir, the place is-"

            "Cursed?" the first finished with a knowing grin.

            The youngest of the group who resided the furthest from the oddity before them allowed his jaw to fall open slightly, at a loss for words.  The way the other had simply used the word 'cursed' caused his insides to roil.  He clamped his jaw shut and swallowed dryly, his gray eyes betraying his emotions.

            The man holding the torch chuckled slightly, finding amusement in the shock of the younger.  "Sorry my friend, but curses don't exist.  They're nice little legends but are really just stories based in myth used to protect ancient places and things of great import."

            "Please sir, let's not test fate-"

            "Samuel,"

            "Sam, sir."  The largest man's protest did not go unnoticed as the previous speaker's eyes flashed in irritation.

            "Sam, do relax.  There is nothing that exists to prove the validity of this so-called 'curse'.  Come with me."  He ventured forward into the opening, the flickering orange light of the torch illuminating an oval sphere of brightness around its carrier.  Eventually, he came to a turn in the corridor and the lighting given by his torch waned and died altogether.

            Time crawled slowly on as the two anxiously awaited the return of the small expedition's leader.  Occasionally the silence would be broken by awkward conversation, which quickly trailed off as it served no real purpose.  After all, it always seemed to spiral back to the mysterious structure before them.

            The sun sank nearer to the horizon, bringing with it the green flash of sunset and the rising of the celestial bodies of the night.  The land still glowed weakly, the sand reflecting the last rays of the day in a beautiful but eerie dance that unnerved the men further.  It also caused the entrance to the pyramid to glow with an almost supernatural blackness.

            "Think we should go…uh, find him?"  Dozell asked nervously, looking to the older man for an answer.

            Samuel swallowed weakly, weighing his options.  With their leader away, all responsibility and power fell to him.  His fear of the unknown and his loyalty to their leader conflicted within him, constantly changing his view of the situation.  As the light faded further, panic rushed his uncertain decision from his lips.  "He has been in there for a long time…"  The excuse to enter sounded frail and hollow to him and he silently cursed himself for his weakness, but Dozell didn't argue.

            The younger man stepped forward, resolute.  He purposefully—if not hesitantly—made his way into the darkened rectangular entrance and the chamber that lay beyond it.  Samuel hastily lit the lantern they had brought for camp and, after a last look back at the mountains of sand, chased after Dozell.

            The two paraded down the narrow, stuffy catacombs, gawking alternately at the large statues of strangely formed humans that littered the corridors and the paintings of unmentionable cruelties depicted on the walls.  At some point that Sam didn't immediately notice, Dozell picked up pace, wandering deeper into the darkness.  The expanded length between the sounds of footsteps ahead of him alerted him to the fact that Dozell was now running, ignoring the broken pottery and other shattered relics that made the path treacherous.  Sam picked up pace as well, taking in deep breaths of foul air in order to supply his body with enough oxygen to keep up the pace.

            "Doz, come back, the place is-"

            Sam's statement was cut off as he bulleted into a lean form that in turn jarred forward a few steps.

            "Cursed?" Doz supplied, still breathing heavier than normal, but his gaze fixed on the spectacle to their left.

            The pair had wound their way through the maze of tunnels and connecting passageways blindly, only to find themselves staring into a dead-end room.  Samuel held the lantern high with a shaking hand, casting a faint glow of yellowish light over the entirety of the miniscule chamber.  The walls were decorated by millions of colored figures over the sand-colored stone, going as high as the light reached and then some.  The most commonly recurring of the carvings was a man bestowed with what seemed to be a jackal's head.  Surrounding the prominent figure were etched hundreds of normally painted humans.  By their grieved expressions, they were either mourning the loss of someone or awaiting a judgment of vast proportions.

            Resting in the center of the intricately decorated room lay a carefully carved chest large enough to hold a man.  Atop the chest, shedding a dying light upon a single symbol was a torch on the brink of smothering.

            Doz slowly inched towards the chest, his boots crunching softly on the sand and fragments of pottery.  He gripped the torch with numb fingers, put it on the ground, and let out the breath he didn't even know he had been holding.  His fingers brushed over the edge of the lid before the heels of his hands rested on it.  With a deep breath, he applied pressure, lightly at first, but increasingly more, until-

            "Dozell, get away from there!"

            Doz jumped back from the chest at the yell, breathing heavily.  He turned a pale, sweating face to the room's only doorway and found their leader standing with a fresh torch in hand.

            "No use opening that, I already looked.  Nothing more than a dead man.  Fascinating sight, but we've got bigger fish to fry."  As he disappeared back into the corridor, Sam and Doz scampered after him, leaving the burial chamber in darkness.

            The group continued their poorly lighted march down the strangely marked corridors of the pyramid, following their leader like horses following the lead animal.  Sam and Doz constantly cast wary glances about the walls, keeping their gazes fixed on the statues for as long as they could see them before the effigies were plunged into the shadows from whence they came.

            "Just a little further, mates," the leader said casually, sensing the fear and uncertainty in the men plodding along behind him.  "And relax, there's nothing here worth distressing over."

            Even as he finished, the small group arrived at a small channel that turned sharply away from the main passage.  Around the frame's edges, several figures were carved into the stone.  Most were painted black, but some were highlighted in red, setting them manifestly apart from the monotony of the others.  As their leader proceeded into the duct, Sam and Doz froze, refusing to pass the threshold.

            "Oh really," the leader grumbled, turning to face his companions.  "Don't tell me the two of you are nervous about slipping into this narrower route?"

            "Sir, these read out a warning…I don't think it is wise to pass."  Doz pointed to the inscriptions bordering the entrance and stepped forward to trace the red emblazoned symbol of a small bird with his index finger.

            The leader sighed and joined his men in looking at the cryptograms.  "Well Dozell, since you seem to be the expert on reading this ancient language, do you mind telling us what it says?"

            "Well, I'm a little rusty, but I can pick out enough words to know this is a warning of some kind.  Here, in this first bit of these two parts," he pointed to the topmost and bottom sections of inscriptions.  "It mentions something about a 'black treasure' or a 'divine stone', more specifically not to remove it," he explained, pointing to a set of symbols.  "And the parts after that are, to sum it up, about not holding yourself in too high of a regard unless you wish to perish in the sea or suffer some sort of terrible fate…" Doz trailed off as his eyebrows knit in confusion.

            "Well, what next?  I know for a fact that wasn't all that's there, Dozell.  What are you holding back?"

            "Nothing sir, but the middle sections don't make any sense…they stick out from the rest of the text like a sore thumb."

            "What do they say, Doz?"  Sam questioned, his tone implying that he wasn't really all that eager to hear.

            "This second section refers to four elements, but it speaks of them as if they were living.  Wind rousing sparks, fire consuming all, water extinguishing fire, and lightning seeking its revenge…"

            "Very strange—and superstitious—indeed.  What of the last part?"

            "That, in my opinion, is the strangest, and yet I can translate it completely.  It says:  '_The skies will darken.  The seas will churn.  The Guardians will roam, destroying land and life.  Turn to the Sparrow to endure the storm._'"

            "What is that supposed to mean?  Doesn't seem like much of a warning to me."

            Sam turned wide eyes on their leader in confusion at the statement, while Doz continued staring blankly at the carvings, his mind obviously somewhere else.

            "I wonder Dozell, where did you learn to read Egyptian?"

            Doz jumped out of his thoughts at the question and looked nervously at his leader.  He couldn't unveil the truth; he had come too far.  He'd have to lie if he were to ever reach his goal.  "I uh, um, I…my father did extensive research on dead languages and through his studies I picked up some as well, sir."

            The leader nodded, having accepted the lie for the truth.  "Very good job, son.  Now let's get going."

            "Thank you sir, but is it really wise to proceed?"

            "Sir, s'a bloody death trap!  Warnin's are meant t' be heeded."  Sam's accent grew thicker as his paranoia increased.

            "Oh do relax Sam."  After he shunned their fears, the leader continued through the archway, disappearing into the shadows as an unexpected breeze doused the light from his torch.

[_a/n2:  Please review, it is much appreciated as it keeps me writing because I know I have something to look forward to once I post!_]__


	2. Him That Falls Behind

_[a/n1:  Apologies to those who were confused by that part towards the beginning.  There was supposed to be a scene separator there, but apparently FF.Net ate it…grr.  I'm hoping it is fixed now…]_

**DISCLAIMER:**  I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean:  The Curse of the Black Pearl or any of the characters included in the package.  I do like to play with them and often end up giving them back worse for the wear.  (Especially Captain Jack Sparrow!)  ;

**CLAIMER:**  I do, however, own the plot of this story and all my OC therein.  Some stay around, some don't.  That's life, ne?

**Part 2:  Him That Falls Behind…**

            "Land ho!"  The shout from the crow's nest drew Ana up to the main deck, squinting against the first rays of morning sun.  Looking up to the quarterdeck, she saw Jack standing behind the helm, his stance saying more than words could:  he had been up there all night.  Mentally tallying the hours he had spent at the wheel raised a red flag as it totaled more than half a day without a respite.

            With an aggravated sigh, Ana stormed towards the quarterdeck stairs, intent on giving their daft captain a lecture on the importance of a little thing called sleep.

            "We're comin' up on Port Royal, cap'n!"  The watch called down as Jack nodded his comprehension.  The yell made Ana do a double take, spinning on her heel to glare at the mass of quickly growing land on the horizon.

            "_Jack!_"  Ana shrieked, her voice laced with anger as she turned back and completed her journey to the helm.

            "Aye?"

            "_Port Royal_?!"

            "Tha' is where we're headed, luv," Jack answered slowly, his shoulders slumped with torpor.

            "You _do_ realize this may be your daftest idea t' date?"

            "Luv," Jack began, his eyes showing his fatigue, "this is my decision an' don't worry…I know what 'm doin'."

            Ana's eyes narrowed but, knowing Jack's short temper when he was lacking sleep, she decided not to challenge him further.  "Ye best be right, cap'n."

            "I'm always right, luv.  Dontcha trust me?"  Jack winked, a playful gleam adorning his kohl-rimmed eyes.

            Ana couldn't help but smile.  "I trust ya Jack."  Then, another thought came to mind.  "How're you feelin'?"

            Jack's grin faded.  "'m fine."

            "Ye sure?  Really, ya shoulda gotten some sleep-"

            "Ana," Jack began, his voice gentle, "I know yer're still wary o'er that little…_incident_ three weeks ago, and wit' good reason, but s'okay."

            Ana placed a hand lightly on his arm and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  "I know Jack."

- - - - -

            Ana turned the small lime over in her hand, examining it for quality and freshness.  "How much did ya say fer these?"

            The shopkeeper leaned over the stand, narrowing his eyes to get a better view of the fruit in Ana's hand.  "I'd say-"

            Ana staggered forward suddenly as something plummeted into her back.  Tossing the lime to the shopkeeper, she wheeled around, ready to give the interloper a piece of her mind.  She was very much surprised to find Jack standing behind her, breathing heavily and glancing over his shoulder.

            "Jack, what're you doin'?  Why'd ye hit me?"

            "I didn' mean to, luv, but I was kinda tryin' t' get away from-" Jack stopped short as a bullet whizzed past, just missing his shoulder.

            "Sparrow, stop.  You are hereby under arrest!"

            Ana looked from Jack, to the red coated guard behind them and back to Jack again.  "What'd ye do this time?!"

            "Long story luv, c'mon."  Jack grabbed Ana's arm without waiting for a response and led her quickly towards an alley.  Several sets of footsteps resounding behind them indicated that the red coats had decided to give chase.

            Jack dragged Ana through a maze of alleyways, rarely pausing to consider their location.  Much to their chagrin, not only did the navy men keep up, they soon found themselves staring blankly at a solid brick wall.  Ana's hand snaked down her leg and found the hilt of the knife hidden in her boot.  Straightening once more, she palmed the dagger in preparation to throw it.

            "I don' think tha's gonna help, Ana."

            "You got a better idea?"

            "Drop the knife," a guard said as the small squad closed off the alley's only exit.

            "An' what would you gentlemen want with the likes o' us?"  Jack questioned with a lopsided grin, taking one swaggering step forward, only to be met with raised rifles.

            "Oh, I think you know very well what we're here for, Jack Sparrow."

            "Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please sirs."

            "You are under arrest, as is your companion."  The guard nodded in Ana's direction, indicating her as the accomplice.

            "Now sir, tha's not necessary…she's not me companion," Jack stepped behind Ana and removed the dagger from her hand in an imperceptible motion.  "Nah, she's more like me hostage."  The dagger suddenly found a place at Ana's neck, pressing lightly against her flesh.

            Ana took in a sharp breath of anger or surprise, one couldn't tell.  With a feral snarl and a half-hearted attempt to glare over her shoulder at Jack, a curse or two escaped her lips.  Jack's free hand slipped over Ana's mouth, cutting off the tail end of the curses.

            "Now's not a good time, luv," he purred in her ear, willing her to catch the hint.  Using Ana's body to shield his actions, Jack's free hand left her arm and surreptitiously pulled the pistol from his belt.  After cocking the pistol, he nearly threw Ana behind him and leveled the gun at the leading red coat.  A grin twisted up the side of his mouth as shock became apparent on the face of the young commander.

            "You don't have a chance, Sparrow.  Drop the pistol."

            "Ye ferget mate, I'm _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, savvy?"  He pulled the trigger and didn't wait to see if the shot had hit home.  He grabbed Ana's arm once more and shoved his way through the crowd of soldiers.

            Jack released Ana's arm and the two bolted down the streets of Port Royal.  Jack fell behind a few paces, still tired from the long night at the helm.  Buildings streamed by as they threaded their way through the midmorning crowds.  Jack stopped suddenly and let out a low whistle, drawing Ana back with the sound.  She paced over to him, still panting from the run.

            "Wha' now?"

            "In there."  Jack trotted across the lane and up a small set of steps.  When he tried the door, it proved itself locked, so he shouldered it.  Ana followed Jack as he burst into the poorly lit building.

            "A bakery?  Really Jack."

            "S'the best I could come up wit' at th' time, luv."  He quickly shoved the door shut and seconds later the thuds of the red coats running past reached their ears.  Both pirates let out a sigh of relief.

            "Sorry 'bout tha', mate," Jack said to the baker, who was staring at the pirates with his jaw hanging open.  "Don' suppose ye have a back door…"

            The three flinched in surprise at the sudden banging on the door.

            "Come in!"

            Jack and Ana glared at the baker for inviting in the bringers of their doom.  Looking frantically for another exit, Jack's eyes fell on a small panel set in the ceiling.

            "Ey, mate,"

            "Um, yes sir?"

            "Was thi' place a stable 'fore?"

            "Yes, but how did you-"

            "Ana," Jack called, cutting the baker off.

            "What?"

            Jack pointed a ring laden finger at the small trap door.  "C'mon, I'll give ya a boost."

            Ana joined him and allowed his arms to circle her waist, lifting her off the ground.  She stretched her fingers upward, groping for the small ring of steel to open the hatch.

            "Ya know brevity is best in these circumstances…"

            "'m tryin'!"  Ana growled, straining to reach the hoop.  "Jus' a little mo—got it!"  She wrapped her fingers through the loop and tugged down a few times.  With a groan, the wooden flap fell, narrowly avoiding Ana's head.  Stretching again, she grasped the edges of the upper level and started dragging herself through the opening.

            The front shop door flew open with a crash, drawing a squeak from Ana as her grip loosened and she started slipping back through the opening.  Jack reached up and grabbed her foot, pushing her back up enough so she was able to pull herself all the way up.  He then spun, drawing his cutlass in the same motion and waited as red-clad guards filled the small room.

            Ana's hand appeared though the small hole, followed by her voice.  "Jack, c'mon, I'll pull ya up!"

            Jack ignored the offer as if it had never existed and instead fell into a guard stance as the soldiers surrounded him, cutting off his exits.  "Ana, jus' git out."

            The whisper reached Ana and she hesitantly pulled the trap door closed, guilt tugging at her heart.

            "Give up Sparrow, you're badly out-numbered."

            "Sorry mate, but givin' up's never been my style."  Jack's golden grin only added to the fire of the commander's short temper.

            "Very well."

            The guards created a crescent around the pirate, using the wall of the bakery to keep him trapped.  Jack's sword rose further until it was chest height, prepared for the eminent attack.  Three of the guards handed off their rifles to their comrades and stepped forward, slender swords drawn and gleaming in the minimal light.  The remaining guards raised their muskets, the muzzles trained on the pirate.

            The small group of navy moved as one, attacking and retreating together.  Jack did his best to ward off the attacks, but his exhaustion was fast taking its toll, hazing his movements.  One blade slipped through his defenses, landing a large slash across his right upper arm.  The pirate hissed in pain and used his left hand to cover the wound.

            Taking a step back to increase the distance between himself and the red coats, Jack found the retreat cut short by the rough wooden wall of the shop.  Silently cursing his luck, he turned his attention back to the fight at hand.  Something was different about the half circle of red clad guards…yes, something was wrong…

            Before Jack could think anymore on the topic, a weight came down on his head and the world faded to black.

            Ana crouched beside the trap door, listening intently to the sounds from below.  She heard the sounds of the fight and knew the outcome, but forced herself to stay harbored in the stuffy converted hay mow.  Panic rose in her chest, nearly strangling her, fearing for Jack's health and safety.  The concerned doubled as she heard the group of red coats leave, most likely with Jack in tow.  She fought her instincts and waited a good fifteen minutes to give the soldiers time to clear the area and make her escape from the unventilated room.

_[a/n2:  Here I will take the time to thank reviewers, as really, this would be pointless without the support of everyone who reads and gives me feedback._

**_bittersweet46:_**_  I'm glad I gotcha hooked, even without our beloved captain in the first chapter.  ;)  And I didn't really intend for it to seem like The Mummy…in fact, I've never seen the movie myself.  LOL.  Thanks for reviewing._

**_meowface:_**_  Yeppers, the sequel!  And here's your update!_

**_jackfan2:_**_  I'm with Sam too, but you know, some people just never learn…  And yes, I see this chapter HAS sparked some (okay, a LOT) of questions.  All of which will be answered at some point.  XD  So, having troubles picking a favorite, eh?  LOL.  No worries, I'll keep it going…and hey, amazing news:  I actually have a PLOT LINE!!  Woo-hoo!  That means no getting lost!_

_For the rest of you reading, please review.  Every bit of input I get makes the output so worthwhile.]_


	3. And In Studying You Would Have Found Tha...

**DISCLAIMER:**  I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean:  The Curse of the Black Pearl or any of the characters included in the package.  I do like to play with them and often end up giving them back worse for the wear.  (Especially Captain Jack Sparrow!)  ;

**CLAIMER:**  I do, however, own the plot of this story and all my OC therein.  Some stay around, some don't.  That's life, ne?

**Part 3:  And In Studying You Would Have Found That Man Is Mortal**

            He had thought his orders pertaining to the possible, highly probable, arrest of Jack Sparrow at any point in time were crystal clear:  bring him in _unharmed_.  From the look of the pirate on the ground, the orders obviously had gone unheeded.

            _They did what was necessary to catch him; the other part of your order was not to let him escape._  The more lawful part of his mind argued quickly, dousing the spark of doubt growing in James Norrington's heart.

            Looking down, he noted that the guards who brought Sparrow in had neglected to at least attempt to stem the bleeding from the deep gash on his right arm.  Over the past three hours since Sparrow's capture, a pool of blood had been steadily growing on the ground beneath the wound.

            Making a mental note to have a word with the guards, he took the loop of keys from the peg in the wall and unlocked Jack's cell.  He removed a fresh kerchief from his coat pocket and kneeled beside the motionless pirate, unafraid for his well-being.  With quick, efficient movements, he pulled the edges of the ripped shirt away from the wound and examined it closer.  From what he could tell, although the wound was deep, the only lasting effects would be a scar.

            However, he was not a doctor.

            Norrington wrapped the cloth tightly around the wound in hopes of lessening the blood loss.  His brows furrowed when, not moments after he hand tied the knot, the cloth turned crimson.

            Decided, Norrington rose and strode out of the cell.  He closed and locked the door, then headed for the nearest guard, key ring in hand.

- - - - -

            The screech of wood on stone echoed through the otherwise quiet tavern, drawing glances from the few enjoying afternoon drinks to avoid a trip in the rowdy evening.  The figure, shadowed by the sun at her back, strode pointedly in, slamming the door behind her.  She scanned the room, dark eyes gleaming.

            Finding her target, she tramped over and plopped herself in a chair near a gray-haired man with a pint in his hand.

            "Gibbs,"

            The man looked up with a start, but when he realized who had called him, he noticeably relaxed.  "Aye lass?"

            "They've got him, the bloody fool, they got him."

            "Whoa, whoa, calm down, lass.  They got who?"

            "Jack."

            Gibbs was out of his chair in a heartbeat, his drink forgotten on the table.  "C'mon."

- - - - -

            A knock sounded loud and clear through the small space of the rented room, startling the young girl.  Her blonde hair flew about her as she jumped in her seat, concentration on the open pages before her broken.  The large black dog at her feet raised his head and whined, still groggy from his nap.

            "It's okay Kona," the girl soothed quietly, patting the dog's head lightly until he lowered it to the ground with a sigh.

            "Chelsea, could you get that?"

            "Yes uncle," Chelsea replied automatically, rising and moving towards the door.  Kona stirred and reluctantly stood as well, preferring the company of his master over being left alone even though the door was in sight of his previous position.  Undoing the bolt lock, Chelsea allowed the door open a crack, only to have it shoved past and a young guard come stumbling thorough the doorway, panting.

            "May I help you?"  Chelsea asked slowly, one eyebrow raised in silent distaste for the man's rash actions.

            "Please…Dr. Sage…fort…need…"

            "Stop.  Breathe.  I can't make heads or tails of what you're trying to say."

            The young redcoat nodded, then breathed deeply until he had recovered his wind enough to speak coherently.  He straightened, as was military procedure, and rephrased his message.  "The Commodore has sent me to fetch Dr. Sage.  A new prisoner at the fort has been wounded and needs medical attention right away."

            "Why not just call the town's doctor?  Dr. Sage is here on vaca-"

           "Chelsea, he's been sent for me because the regular doctor in this port is visiting another island on important business.  I agreed to take his place."

            Chelsea looked to the other side of the room and saw her uncle, Mark Sage, red hair pulled back and medical bag in hand.

            "Of course, we'll be at the fort shortly, go tell your superior."

            The young redcoat nodded, though clearly not enjoying the thought of another jaunt across town, and set off down the street at a dead run.

            "Hunter."  The call was followed by a short series of low whistles, drawing a second mastiff into the room.  This one didn't have the same friendly air as the other, but was obviously unassailably obedient to one master and one master only.  "Care to accompany me, Chelsea?"

            The girl sighed.  "I may as well; with this distraction, my interest in this book has dissolved.  C'mon Kona."

- - - - -

            So much for orders.

            Norrington stood just outside Jack's cell, keeping watch over the pirate for a reason unknown, even to him.  Sparrow still hadn't waken, nor moved in any way, which worried James.

            "Commodore,"

            Norrington looked up at the unexpected call, his hand flying reflexively to the hilt of his sword.  He relaxed when he saw Port Royal's temporary doctor descending the stairs, accompanied by a familiar young girl and two large dogs.  His brow furrowed as his mind grouped blindly for the reason for the girl's memorable appearance.  It was as if he'd met her before…

            "This him?"

            Norrington blinked out of his daze and looked first to the doctor at his side, then to the pirate on the ground before him.  "Yes.  Jack Sparrow."

            Sage nodded, then hovered a hand before the commodore.  Norrington looked down at the hand quizzically.

            "Key."  It was more of an inquiry than a statement and it sent James to fumbling with the large ring of keys grasped firmly in his left hand.  He opened the cell quickly, then stood aside to admit the small group.  
            "I trust you will have no problems; Mr. Sparrow hasn't moved for the last four hours.  I will be in my office should you need me."  He turned to leave, glancing once more over his shoulder and leaving the keys in the door's lock.

            Once the military man had left, Chelsea deemed it safe to speak.

            "That was close."

            "What was?"

            "I know he recognizes me from our last meeting onboard the _Black Pearl_."

            "So?"

            "'_So?_'  So, if he were to put me in league with Jack…"

            "Chelsea, relax.  The commodore is a good man, if not a bit stiff.  He'd not harm a hair on your head.  Or a hair on Kona's head, for that matter."

           Chelsea couldn't help but smile slightly at her uncle's odd humor.  The last time she had met Commodore Norrington, Jack had been deathly ill, poisoned, and the _Pearl_ was making her way to Providence at Chelsea's direction.  A navy ship under Norrington's immediate command had intercepted them and, after lending their surgeon, allowed the pirate vessel to continue en route to Providence.

            "But enough of that.  Looks like Captain Sparrow, or John as I was last introduced, has gotten himself into another scrape, though not as bad as last time."

            Kona and Hunter slunk forward, sniffing curiously at the pirate.  Flattening his ears, Hunter turned sullenly away and stalked outside the cell, where he laid down and closed his eyes.  Kona remained in the cell, sitting faithfully beside Chelsea.

            Mark opened his back leather bag and shuffled through some of the contents before finding what he was searching for.  He handed Chelsea a spool of thick thread and an equally strong needle.  He then withdrew a small flask of rum and a cloth from his bag before setting it aside.  Opening the small flask, he tipped the contents onto the rag.  Chelsea took the flask from him and corked it.  Mark undid the blood-soaked kerchief wrapped tightly around the pirate's upper arm and forced the blood-adorned edges of the frayed shirt off the wound.

            "Well, that explains all the blood; it's very deep.  Nicked the muscle from the looks of it…"

            Chelsea straightened, knowing full well that if the muscle was damaged, his arm could become worthless in a sword fight.

            "…but I don't think there'll be any permanent damage."  Mark finished his evaluation, gently probing the cut with his fingers.  He took the rum-soaked cloth to the wound, wiping the blood and dirt from the gash.  Once the wound was sufficiently cleaned, he looked to Chelsea.  "Your turn."

            Chelsea felt a smile tug lightly at the corner of her mouth.  Her uncle had the oddest way of looking at things.  He knew it, too, and used that to his advantage to lighten the spirits of all around him.  She moved to take her uncle's spot at Jack's side, thread and needle in hand.  Hesitantly, she began stitching the wound closed, but her caution made the stitches loose and flimsy.

            "Chelsea, don't worry about hurting him; he's unconscious, he can't feel it."

            Chelsea swallowed, taking Mark's words into consideration.  She wasn't sure she believed that Jack couldn't feel a thing, but she tugged sharply on the needle, pulling the stitches tight.  She then continued more boldly, finishing the job with a row of perfect stitches across the pirate's upper arm.  She cut off the excess thread with a sigh and tucked the spool back into Mark's medical bag.

            "See?  Didn't feel a thing."

            Chelsea nodded, silently taking the lesson into her growing bank of medical knowledge.  She deftly wrapped fresh bandages around Jack's arm and was relieved that only the slightest bit of crimson made it past the stitches.

            "And now we take our leave."

            "Uncle, wait," Chelsea pleaded, her gaze never leaving the pirate.  At Mark's quizzical gaze, she explained.  "Norrington said he hasn't moved for the last four hours.  Don't you find that a little odd?  What if something's wrong?"

            "You need to understand that it's to be expected.  Between the knock on the head and the blood loss, he'll probably be out at least until dark if not longer."

            "How do you figure he was hit on the head?"

            Mark grinned knowingly and shoved some of the pirate's dark, unruly hair aside, revealing a large lump on the back of his head.  "Now, come on."

            "We've got to help him…somehow!"

            "Chelsea, there's nothing more we can do here-"

            "But he's Captain Jack Sparrow!  According to his record, he shouldn't be taken out by something as miniscule as this!"

            "Chelsea, understand this now or you may never.  No matter what the legends, storybooks, or any other accounts say, Jack Sparrow is human, same as you or me.  He's flesh and blood and _can_ be killed."

            "I know," Chelsea said in a low voice, almost hurt that the truth was so harsh.  How could she force herself to accept that the greatest piratical legend was a mere mortal and would probably die from occupational hazards sooner than she would get married or have children?

            "Let's take an inventory of the other options first, okay?"

_[a/n:  Some more review thanks._

**_jackfan2:_**_  I liked that little rambling idea of yours.  If you get more, go ahead and toss 'em over!  And yea, forced rest…;  -jaw drops at thought of posting EVERY Wednesday-  …oi…  Well, thanks for the review!_

**_bittersweet46:  _**_Yeeeeeaaaa__…sorry about that little mix-up, mate.  FF.Net kinda ate it…but it's better now!    And thanks for taking the time to read!_

**_pendragginink_****_:_**_  ;  Sorry for the…erm…suspense…ehe.  Don't worry, questions will be answered…eventually.  Thanks for the review!_

**_Lykosdracos_****_:_**_  Anticipation, yes, so I've been told.  ;  Well, who would want to leave our beloved captain alone is a good question…certainly not me.  Don't worry, this story should be bloody-voice free, but no promises she won't make a return trip…-hides-  Thanks for the review!_

**_meowface_****_:_**_  Watch it now mate…we've all got to SHARE our captain…even though he's ours in each of our own heads, correct?  Heck, I'm the one who named her dog 'Savvy' because of Cap'n Jack.  _

_Now, if everyone who reads could do me a BIG favor and review, Jack might get a break…oh, and prizes to those who review (virtual prizes, of course, lol).  Seriously, reviewing is much appreciated.]_


	4. Plots Upon Plots

**DISCLAIMER:**  I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean:  The Curse of the Black Pearl or any of the characters included in the package.  I do like to play with them and often end up giving them back worse for the wear.  (Especially Captain Jack Sparrow!)  ;

**CLAIMER:**  I do, however, own the plot of this story and all my OC therein.  Some stay around, some don't.  That's life, ne?

**Part 4:  Plots Upon Plots**

            Chelsea nodded sourly, knowing her uncle was right.

            "One thing first," Mark muttered, reopening his medical bag and pulling out a small vial.  Chelsea recognized the tincture immediately, but was unsure of how to react as Mark forced a few drops into the pirate's mouth.  Once the vial was corked and returned to its place in the bag, the three left the cell.  Hunter rose and joined them, still keeping his distance.  Mark closed and locked the cell, then rested his hand in his jacket pocket.

            "Don't worry Chelsea.  We won't let him hang."

- - - - -

            "You _caught_ Jack Sparrow?!"

            "Apparently so."

            "But that's impossible!"

            "What?  How is that _impossible_?  I find it quite _possible_.  He's only a pirate."  The younger redcoat looked at his senior with a questioning glance.

            "He was _hung_ a little over three weeks ago, then his body disappeared."

            The young redcoat's jaw dropped and his grip on the mug of ale noticeably slackened as his face paled.  "_Hung!?_"

            "You must've been chasing a ghost."

            "No, h-he was solid flesh and blood sure enough.  Had a wench with him too."  The younger stuttered, still turning over what he had been told and trying to make sense of it.

            "But how could he still be alive?"  The older pondered.

            The younger shrugged, deciding on using a common phrase, "He's Captain Jack Sparrow, common sense doesn't apply."

- - - - -

            Ana and Gibbs threaded their way through the back streets of Port Royal, searching out Will and Elizabeth's home.  They had neither directions nor any past experience of where to go, but they felt they would find it out of sheer necessity.  At one bend, two dark figures were coming from the opposite direction followed by two enormous dogs.  Ana's hand gripped the hilt of her sword tightly, removing it as quietly as possible from the scabbard.

            Gibbs stretched his arm out, blocking Ana's imminent charge.  "Wait lass,"

            "Why?  So we can wait e'en longer fer th' lovely commodore t' hang our cap'n?!"  Her accent grew heavy as her anger at the world flared.

            Gibbs remained silent, his gaze fixed soundly on the figures just a few yards away.

            "Ana?  AnaMaria?"

            Ana straightened unconsciously at the questioning tone in the familiar voice.  Her mind frantically searched for a name to put together with the innocent face and voice.  Unable to remember, her brow furrowed in irritation.

            "I don't know if the two of you remember; I'm Chelsea and this is my uncle, Dr. Mark Sage."

            The memories clicked.

            Ana nodded, allowing a smile to form.  She was grateful for reuniting with old friends and maybe, just maybe, they could help free Jack.  "Do you know where Will and Elizabeth's place is?"

            Chelsea nodded.  "Yes, come with us."

            Chelsea and Mark led the pirates through Port Royal, being careful to avoid any guards.  Eventually they found their way to a quaint little house tucked in amongst the rest of the city.  It wasn't anything grand, in fact it was quite small, only a few rooms.  Probably good for a newer couple.  Mark rapped lightly on the solid wood door of Mr. and Mrs. Turner's home.  A few moments later, the scraping of the bolt being drawn rang clearly and the opening of the door followed.

            "May I help yo—Ana!  Gibbs?!"  Will exclaimed in shock, jumping back from the door and waving them in.  Mark led the way in, followed closely by Chelsea and the dogs, and finally the pirates.  Will shut the door clumsily behind them, wariness evident on his features.  "What's wrong?  Why are you here in Port Royal?  Where's Jack?"

            "Jack's th' problem," Ana muttered angrily, glaring at the floor.

            Will quirked an eyebrow at Gibbs, silently asking him to explain.

            "Jack got caught."  Gibbs said, not seeing a point in saying anymore.  From his past experiences with the Turners, neither was hesitant about helping a friend.

            He was sorely disappointed.

            "I'm sorry Gibbs, but you can't expect our help."  All eyes turned to Elizabeth who was standing just outside the bedroom door.

            "Wha'?!  Why not?!"  Gibbs' shock dawned on his face, followed shortly by distress.

            "We just can't.  We're in enough trouble with the navy, as they're blaming the disappearance of Jack's body on us."

            Ana looked up with sharp eyes, sensing there was something else.  Something more.  "What is it?  I know there's somethin' else."

            Will looked down, embarrassed with his wife's words, but believing in them none the less.

           "You saw him three weeks ago!"  Elizabeth snapped, using their last meeting with Jack as all the reasoning necessary.

            "Aye.  But tha' wasn't him-"

            "Precisely!  We can't go risking ourselves and our unborn child for the sake of a madman!"  Ana glared at Will, who shrunk back slightly, ashamed at the strength of his own words.

            Ana's face lightened.  "'Unborn child'?  Since when?"

            "We just found out a week ago."

            Looking Elizabeth up and down for the first time in almost four years, Ana took note of the other woman's rounding abdomen.  "Well, congratulations."  Her tone implied she despised the child simply because it was the reasoning used to deny Jack the help of friends.

            "Very well.  We'll not force ye t' 'elp," Gibbs said slowly, taking hold of Ana's arm and turning her to the door.  "We'll jus' be going now."

- - - - -

            What was wrong with the man?

            James shook his head.  It was no concern of his whether the pirate was well or not; after all, Jack was scheduled to hang the next day.  Although, there was one little problem:  hanging an unconscious man is a _might_ difficult.

            Despite his military upbringing and personal loathing for the actions of pirates, he couldn't help but fret over Jack's well-being.  It was nearing the four-year reunion of Jack's legendary escape from the gallows and, somehow, the man had managed to disappear after being hung and pronounced dead a few weeks back.  The fact that the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow was still alive, breathing, and lying motionless in a cell before him was altogether a relief and a disaster.

            Why couldn't the man decide on accepting death or staying clear of the law?

            Norrington shook his head.  In his opinion, it was a simple choice.  But now it was too late.

            This time, there would be no escape for Captain Jack Sparrow.

- - - - -

            "Dr. Sage!  Dr. Sage sir!"

            The small group froze in their places, but not a moment after the shock of the call Ana and Gibbs melted into the shadows of the room and watched as Will admitted the messenger.  After a short exchange with Mark, the redcoat turned and ran back to the fort.

            "What was that about?" Elizabeth inquired gently.

            "It seems Captain Sparrow isn't doing too well.  The Commodore has called me back."

            Ana and Gibbs appeared from the shadows instantly, both ready to fight for captain and ship should it come to that.

            "Let us come with you," Ana ordered, her hand tightly gripping the hilt of her cutlass.

            "Actually, I was going to send Chelsea and the dogs with this."  Mark withdrew a set of keys from his coat pocket and shook them, sending a cascade of sounds throughout the room.

            "Where'd you get those?" Gibbs questioned with a raised eyebrow.

            "Just because I'm a doctor does not mean I'm the most honorable man in the world."  Mark winked and handed the keys to Chelsea, along with the medical kit.

            "Why me?  Surely they won't allow me to take your place, I-"

            Mark held up his hand, effectively silencing her.  "If you'd hear me out, you'd hear me tell you that I told the guard to tell Norrington to expect you and two other _novice_ surgeons to tend to the pirate.  After all, how important is he when he's going to hang tomorrow?"  His mischievous smirk removed the sting from his words.  Leaning close to Chelsea, he whispered directions to her and she nodded her comprehension.

            "Alright, I understand.  Ana, Gibbs, follow me."  Chelsea headed out the door, followed closely by Kona and the pirates.

            "Hunter, you go too."  Mark pointed out the door and the dog grudgingly obeyed.

- - - - -

            "Now, the two of you wait out here,"

            "I can go in, they won' recognize me if I keep my face hidden," Ana put in quickly.

            "Ana's right an' you may need help.  I'll wait out 'ere," Gibbs agreed.

            Chelsea nodded and proceeded to lead the way into the fort, leaving Gibbs alone on the street.  The two women got past the guard without a hitch, Ana keeping the brim of her hat low to cast her face in shadows.  Once inside, Chelsea led Ana down towards the cells and they were soon standing in front of Jack's chamber.  He hadn't moved an inch since Chelsea last saw him.

            "Jack," Ana called lightly, not wanting to alert any guards, but still wanting to catch his attention.

            No response.

            "Jack!"  The call was louder, but still the pirate captain didn't stir.  Ana turned worried eyes on Chelsea.  "What's wrong with him?"

            "No time to explain; we have to get him out of here somehow."

            Ana looked at Jack once more before scanning the cellblocks to take an inventory of their assets.  Her gaze stopped on the two large dogs and a very Jack-like grin lit her face.  "I think I've got just the thing."

_[a/n:  Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, and also to those who just read.  I really appreciate that you'd spend your precious time evaluating/enjoying my story.  Also, to all who reviewed the last chapter, Captain Jack Sparrow plushies and drinks all around!  ]_


	5. Resurfacing

**DISCLAIMER:**  I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean:  The Curse of the Black Pearl or any of the characters included in the package.  I do like to play with them and often end up giving them back worse for the wear.  (Especially Captain Jack Sparrow!)  ;

**CLAIMER:**  I do, however, own the plot of this story and all my OC therein.  Some stay around, some don't.  That's life, ne?

**Part 5:  Resurfacing**

            "Well, I sure hope this works," Chelsea mumbled, unlocking the cell and flinging the door open.  "I'm just glad that Uncle did what he did when he did; it's making this somewhat easier and somewhat harder."

            Ana raised an eyebrow in question, but got no answer.  Instead of waiting for one, she rushed into the cell and dropped to her knees at Jack's side.  "What _did_ your uncle do?"

            In answer, Chelsea took a vial of clear liquid from the medical bag and dumped the contents into Jack's mouth.  "Alright, let's get him out of here."

            "Just a second."  Ana rose and walked across the narrow hall to where Jack's effects were hanging.  She clipped his sword around her waist and tucked the pistol's muzzle into her belt as she had seen him do so many times.  She grabbed his hat and returned to his side in the cell.

            The two women pulled Jack's limp form off the ground and braced his weight between them, one under each arm.  The two dogs plodded up the steep stone stairs, followed by the two women carrying the unconscious pirate.

            "The sooner that antidote starts working…the better," Chelsea huffed as they neared the top of the stairs.  She tripped on the edge of the top stair, causing Jack and Ana to jerk towards her before she regained her footing.  Jack moaned so quietly that although both women heard it, they didn't think anything of it.

            "Antidote?  T' wha'?!"

            "I'll explain later-"

            "No, ye'll explain _now_."

            Chelsea closed her eyes a moment, collecting her thoughts in a deep breath.  Letting it out, she began:  "Alright, my uncle gave Jack a drug to keep him unconscious until we could figure out a way to save him.  The Commodore calling us back in concern was more actually a side effe-"

            "Stop right there!"  The order was accompanied by the click of a hammer being thumbed back.

            Chelsea and Ana froze in their tracks and Ana's hand flew to Jack's pistol at her side.  The guard froze as well, being given a reminder about the dogs who were now growling with teeth bared and fur bristling.

            "I'd drop yer weapons, mate.  Ye know wha' they say 'bout dogs."

            Although the redcoat didn't know what Ana meant by the statement, his eyes widened in fear and he quickly complied.  Ana nodded towards the discarded firearm and Chelsea slipped from under Jack's arm to retrieve it.

            "You'll not get out alive."

            "Tha's…where ye're wrong…mate,"

            All eyes turned to Jack, who was sagging against Ana with his dark locks covering his face.  The redcoat's eyes widened even further and he backed away, his fear of the dogs vanishing and being replaced by a dread of the pirate captain despite his unthreatening appearance.

            '_Maybe we did catch a ghost of sorts._'

            "Le's go," Ana snarled, shifting her grip on Jack's upper arm and receiving a small yelp of pain from the pirate captain.

            Chelsea scrambled to her position under Jack's other arm.  "Careful of the stitches."

            Ana tightened her grip and felt Jack's muscles constrict in protest though he remained silent, his slight weight pressing down on both women as it had before.

- - - - -

_            Strange voices, whispers, floated in and out of his hearing, sounds belonging to no one and yet all of a collective people at once.  The language was foreign, but he understood._

_            It was not his tongue._

_            At least he didn't think so._

_            But he understood._

_            One scene wavered into existence before his clouded, tired eyes.  A dark-skinned, gray-haired man with plenty of gold about his person stood mightily upon a stone platform shaded enough to give away no distinguishing features.  At his right stood a carbon copy of himself, though much younger with raven-colored hair.  Below their perch, several hundred people in strange, pale clothing rose in celebration, though the whole scene played itself out in silence._

_            A younger man presented the lavishly ornamented leader with a gold platter holding two goblets of wine.  The ruler took one goblet for himself and passed the other to what appeared to be his son._

_            The world fell back to one tone of darkness._

            "_He should be waking any minute.  That was a pretty potent antidote._"

            Jack's eyes opened grudgingly and he gazed at the foggy figures with hazed eyes.  "'m up…an'ido'e?  T' wha'?"

            A slap met him in answer, suddenly clearing his vision and speech.

            "Idiot."

            Jack's brow furrowed in confusion and he looked groggily at Ana, peripherally noticing Chelsea's surprised stare.  "Is it so wrong fer me t' want t' know luv?"

            "Ye just _had_ t' pass out on us again, didn't ya?" Ana asked indignantly, crossing her arms.

            "I did?"  Jack looked quite puzzled and brought a ringed finger to his chin in a ponderous position.

            "If we'd 'ave been caught-"

            "But we weren't, Ana," Chelsea butted in.  "Can't you let Jack go?  It wasn't exactly his choice, sometimes that drug has relapses."

            With a rancorous nod, Ana rose from her position next to Jack and extended a hand towards the baffled pirate captain.

            "Wha' drug?"

            Both Ana and Chelsea decided the explanation was best left alone and stepped from the bushes onto the cobblestone street, the heels of their shoes clicking.  Jack clumsily jumped a low hedge in his rush to catch up to them and his toe caught on a higher branch.

            Several screams bounced up and down the street.

            The distraction lasted for only a second and before Jack could take in the reactions of the others in the area, his foot met the stones at an awkward angle.  As his ankle buckled, the ground seemed to come up to meet him.  He fell into a heap that was, to say the least, lacking in style.

            A snort of amusement drew his face away from the ground with a scowl that didn't quite reach his eyes.  "Didn' ya 'ear tha'?"

            Ana's face suddenly darkened and the smile left her lips.  "Hear wha'?"

            "Th' screams…" Jack trailed off as an internal guard presented itself in Ana's eyes.  "Ne'er mind."  He rose and joined Ana, both allowing Chelsea and the dogs to take the lead toward the tavern where they had arranged to meet with Gibbs.  The agreement had been that they would meet outside the fort after the escape, but if more than an hour passed, the tavern was the scheduled meeting place.

            "Is she back?"

            The whispered question sent a chill up and down Jack's spine, though he showed no sign of it.  His mind lashed back in time three weeks to when he had last been captured, hung, and plagued by that dastardly voice.  The cold-tipped words of the mysterious haunter still remained imbedded in his heart and memory, but he no longer paid them heed.

            "No…s'not her.  S'somethin' else,"

            "Like wha'?  Yer're still…here, right?"

            Jack looked down into Ana's eyes, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and grinning in an attempt to comfort her.  "Closer'n e'er."

            She could feel his hip hitting hers lightly as their differing gaits collided:  his pronounced drunken swagger and her slight, barely noticeable sway.  The sensation warmed her and the internal guard dropped.

            Jack was here to stay.

            Her head drooped to lie on his shoulder as they walked the rest of the way to the tavern.  The group entered the tavern and, unlike the establishments of Tortuga, it was quite silent in the building.  No flying mugs or brawling drunks were to be seen.  In fact, only a few people were there despite the setting sun.  They easily spotted Gibbs and joined him and Mark at a side table.

            "Jack!" Gibbs exclaimed as three new arrivals took their seats at the table, among them the aforementioned pirate captain.  To his credit, Jack looked fine, the slightly stained wrap on his upper right arm excepted.

            Jack waved a barmaid over, resting his chin tiredly on his left fist.  When the barmaid scurried over to the table, Jack ordered rum for himself and then sent her to fetch the drink.

            "So, everything went as planned it seems," Mark commented, a knowing glint in his hazelnut eyes.

            "Aye.  Thanks fer yer help Mark, Chelsea," she nodded to each in turn, her gratitude amplified on her features as she rested her hand on Jack's shoulder and lightly massaged his tense muscles.

            The barmaid returned and set the mug of rum on the table before Jack, who carelessly flipped a coin her way.  He took a large gulp of the liquid before allowing the mug a short respite from attention.

            "_Here you are my pharaoh…pharaoh…pharaoh…_"

            Jack straightened and tensed as the unfamiliar voice reverberated through his mind.

            _In slow motion the ruler raised his goblet in a toast and took a long drink.  Moments later, he began choking and gasping as he sank to his knees.  The son and servant were at his side instantly, inquiring but completely useless.  The pharaoh rasped his last words as his breathing became more and more ragged._

_            The son's goblet of wine lay tipped beside the throne, it's contents staining the sand-colored stone._

            "Jack, what's wrong?"

            Ana's voice alerted Jack to reality and his rough, weak gasps.  Her hand tightened on his shoulder in an attempt to bring him back.  Blinking several times, he forced his breathing to some semblance of normal and his eyes refocused.

            "Jack, wha's wrong?" Ana repeated, worry tingeing her voice.

            Not wanting to concern her further, he plastered his trademark grin on his face.  "Nothin' luv, just a lil' tired."

_[a/n:  Hey all!  Well, this is a whole day late in comparison to when I wanted to post, but school interfered with the posting time.  Bah.  Well, thanks to jackfan2's muse-kick this morning, this chapter is finished.  Also, many thanks to all those who review.  It adds a little light to my world of darkness.]_


	6. A Pirate's Life

_[an1: Note, when the flashback scene comes, the italicized phrases are Dozell's narration.]_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl or any of the characters included in the package. I do like to play with them and often end up giving them back worse for the wear. (Especially Captain Jack Sparrow!) ;

**CLAIMER:** I do, however, own the plot of this story and all my OC therein. Some stay around, some don't. That's life, ne?

**Part 6: A Pirate's Life…**

Laughter broke out from a group across the tavern, drawing curious glances from everyone outside the small crowd.

"I'm serious, that's what happened!"

"Sure boy, git on wit' ya! Tell yer sob story somewhere else!"

"Aye, git outta 'ere!"

A young man with dark hair was tossed roughly away from the table and staggered before he reclaimed his footing. Sharply pushing his short-cropped hair away from his gray eyes, he then ran his hands over his shirtsleeves, showing the remnants of some gentlemanly traits.

"Jack,"

Jack turned a curious glance across the table to Gibbs.

"'e looks just like yah."

Jack snorted slightly and shook his head, the beads and other trinkets clinking against one another. "Nah,"

"Jack's right…much too clean."

Ana's comment sent laughter all around the table; even Jack joined in with nods and a golden smile of agreement. Eventually the laughter died out.

"But really Jack he does look like you," Chelsea put in finally.

Jack looked over his shoulder, casually eyeing the stranger up. "Nay…a'right, I'll admit, there are _some_ resemblances."

"I daresay there are more than _some_ resemblances." Mark smiled over his mug. Mischief played across his eyes, but beneath it was an unmatched seriousness. "Hey!"

The stranger looked over at Mark with guarded curiosity. "Yes?"

"Come join us," Mark invited, motioning toward a vacant chair on Jack's right.

Slowly, as though considering the wisdom in joining, the young man stepped over to the table, feeling the eyes of all in the room at his back. Once he sank into the chair, the stress of all present disappeared.

"Miss," Mark signaled a barmaid, "a drink fer our new friend, eh?"

Jack regarded the young man out of the corner of his eye and lifted his mug to his lips. It was obvious the boy had some formal training and he showed signs of a decent upbringing. True enough; the stranger was almost a carbon copy of Jack. Dark hair, high cheekbones, a slender form. Everything was identical, save for one feature: his eyes. They were the gray of the sea just before a storm and seemed to boil with the same power and rage.

A light but commanding squeeze on his left shoulder drew a mumble of question from him and he turned to face Ana. "Mmph?"

"You'd like t' hear Dozell's tale, right Jack? Ye've always been one fer stories."

Jack shrugged and her hand slipped from his shoulder. "Why not?" He took a deep drink from his mug, emptying it. "Go ahead, mate."

The barmaid returned and placed a full mug before Dozell, some of the amber liquid sloshing over the rim and onto the table. Watching the liquid foam on the tabletop made Jack's stomach churn as the visions of the wine returned.

"Very well." Dozell took a sip of his drink before he began. "It all started when my late master heard of an ancient Egyptian treasure…"

--FLASHBACK--

_We were all sitting around the boss's office, tending to differing forms of paperwork and the like. A knock sounded on the door._

"Dozell, would you get that please?" the leader asked casually, his eyes glued to an old text on the table before him.

Dozell stood and stretched stiff muscles before opening the door.

_There was not a soul to be seen outside, just a neatly wrapped package sitting on the doorstep. Curiously, I picked it up and closed the door once more._

"Package for you, sir," Dozell called.

The master looked up finally and when his eyes landed on the package in Dozell's arms, they lit with an inexplicable joy. "It's here!"

_He stood and was in front of me in two long strides, tearing the wrapping off like a child at Christmas._

--END FLASHBACK--

"Neither Sam—my companion—or I know what was so great about that leather box he uncovered, and we may never know."

"Well, by process of elimination, one would venture that the package pertained to this Egyptian treasure you spoke of." Chelsea watched carefully to measure Dozell's reaction.

"Yes, yes, of course it was, but just exactly _what_ was in it will remain a mystery."

"Lad, d'you know th' way t' this treasure?" Jack asked, finally tuning fully into the conversation.

"Yes…" Dozell's reply was slow, signaling there was more to it than that. "However, I would not advise anyone to it. Great danger lies across the ocean."

Jack grinned, his gold teeth reflecting the candlelight. "Pirates."

"No, sir, I realize that pirates live danger every day; however this is a force not to be trifled with."

Jack waved his hand slowly in the air, a gesture which could be to get the boy to the point or amuse himself.

"The treasure…it's so grand that it is _cursed._"

Jack's hands landed soundly on the tabletop, causing everyone to jump. "Tha' settles it. We're not goin'."

"But Jack, ye've said yerself tha' curses are just bloody superstitions-"

"I'm wit' Jack; no curses."

Ana was struck speechless. She watched blankly as Jack rose from his seat, stretched, then looked over at Dozell.

"Thank ye fer th' tale mate, but we must be gettin' back t' my lady."

Dozell's brow rose at Jack's rather…blunt statement. Surely even pirates knew better than to discuss certain topics in public. "Your…lady?"

"Aye, me ship."

That explained a lot. "So, I'm assuming you will not hear my tale out?"

"Sorry mate, but e'er since th' _incident_ wit' th' Aztec gold, I've learned t' tread carefully where curses are concerned, savvy?"

"Aztec gold," Dozell muttered to himself, searching his memory. He looked up at Jack, his gray eyes sharp with recognition. "You're Captain Jack Sparrow, correct?"

"In th' flesh."

"That's impossible; you were _hung_ just a few weeks ago-"

"Yes, yes, I know th' story. I lived it, savvy?"

"Very well, if you do not wish to discuss further, I shall also take my leave."

"Where're ye stayin'?" Jack inquired casually.

"Actually, I just got into Port. I was thinking of trying to find a decent inn-"

"Say no more lad. Come wit' us," Gibbs intoned immediately, then blushed slightly at Jack's challenging glare. "Tha' is, if th' cap'n agrees?"

Jack smiled, content with the show of respect. "An excellent idea, Mr. Gibbs. Dozell, yer're with us." Jack nodded at Chelsea and Mark. "I trust ye have somewhere t' stay?"

"No need to worry about us, Captain Sparrow," Mark assured. "Although, one question."

"Shoot."

"When do you set sail and to where are you bound?"

Jack's eyebrow lifted at the seeming randomness of the inquiry, but he answered as casually as ever. "We leave when we git back t' th' ship. As fer where we're headin', that's up t' th' sea as it were. Why?"

"You wouldn't mind doing me a favor, would you?"

"Wha' did you have in mind?" Jack knew he would say yes to almost anything Mark asked of him, but he had a feeling he would regret it.

"Will you take Chelsea and the dogs with you?"

Jack did a double-take as the words sunk in. "Beg pardon?"

"Take Chelsea and the dogs with you. They won't be safe here for the remainder of our scheduled stay. Just drop them off in Providence at your earliest convenience." Mark noted the reluctant expression on Jack's face. "Please, I ask you as a friend."

Jack took his time turning the request over and over in his mind, scrutinizing it from every angle. He had a feeling he'd regret this, but he didn't know why. "A'right," Jack sighed. "But no funny business." This he directed to the dogs as he shook a finger at them.

"Uncle," Chelsea whispered, drawing him off into a private conversation. "I know you didn't give Jack your true motive, but tell me: why send us with _pirates_?"

Mark smiled shamelessly. "You know me too well, Chelsea. You have the sea in your veins-"

Chelsea opened her mouth to argue but was cut off before she could utter anything.

"Don't try to deny it, I've seen the way you regard the ocean; you can't help it. Go with Captain Sparrow and enjoy yourself."

Chelsea returned the smile before engulfing Mark in a tight hug. "Thanks Uncle."

"Just stay out of trouble."

- - - - -

"Will, what's wrong?"

"Hmm?" Will turned to his wife, who came to stand beside him.

"You haven't stared out at the bay like this for a long time. Something must be on your mind. What is it?"

"Oh, it's nothing Elizabeth. Just reminiscing on when we first met Jack-" Will stopped abruptly as a knowing grin spread across Elizabeth's face. "What?"

"You're thinking you did the wrong thing, aren't you?"

"No…wait. What are you talking about?"

"Will, relax. Ana and Gibbs are perfectly capable of springing Jack without your help. They're probably leaving the _Pearl_'s hidden port as we speak with Jack at the helm."

Unconvinced despite his spouse's comforting hands on his shoulders, Will turned his attention back to the sparkling waters of the bay and the dying sun sinking below the horizon.

_Notes to reviewers:_

_pendragginink: Well, by my count, Ana has had to spring Jack…uh…I lost count. And I suppose I do tend to get Jack into a bit of trouble, but that's okay…he's Captain Jack Sparrow and can always get out of it, right? If you think he's starting to get in trouble now, just wait. I can't say anything. Time will tell. NO MORE PUNS!! I BEG OF YOU!!! PLEASE…NOOOO!!! -throws chapter- See?! There's the chapter!!!_

_JackFan2: I can see Jack liking the slaps…actually, I'd imagine he probably does (the pain excepted, lol). CALM DOWN…no cursed voice returns…yet. And, those little moments between Jack and Ana were just fer you and all the J/A shippies!! I knew you'd like it. As far as 'very soon' goes, I'm trying for most every Wednesday, like you taught me. LOL._

_Lykosdracos: Can't forget the effects, although when I wrote the chapter I knew something was missing…so, I went back in and added the effects part and threw in the later J/A parts! Whoo!_

_[a/n2: Thank you to all who review, it really makes my day! ;) And soon, very soon, there'll be more action. Pirate's Promise.]_


	7. Tempest

**DISCLAIMER:**  I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean:  The Curse of the Black Pearl or any of the characters included in the package.  I do like to play with them and often end up giving them back worse for the wear.  (Especially Captain Jack Sparrow!)  ;

**CLAIMER:**  I do, however, own the plot of this story and all my OC therein.  Some stay around, some don't.  That's life, ne?

**Part 7:  Tempest**

            "Mr. Gibbs, will you kindly show our new guests t' their lodgings?  Chelsea and th' dogs can have Ana's cabin, savvy?"

            "Aye cap'n."  Gibbs led Dozell, Chelsea, Kona and Hunter below decks, while Jack faced a glare from Ana.

            "_My_ cabin?  Jack, where'm I gonna sleep?!"

            "My cabin."

            "_Jack!_  I'm not sleepin' wit' you...we've been through this!"

            Jack held up a finger, demanding her full and undivided attention no matter how dangerous it may be.  "No worries, luv.  I'll be at th' helm; you'll have th' bed t' yerself."

            Ana's expression darkened further, but Jack ignored it.  "Oh no you don't Jack.  Ye'll _not_ spend th' night at th' wheel again."

            Jack smiled innocently at her, but the determined set of his chin told her arguing was useless.

            She'd never been one to give up so easily.

            With an aggravated sigh, Ana grabbed Jack's arm in a vice grip and dragged him into the cabin.  She had been sure to get an advantageous grasp and her palm was placed over the stitches on his arm, making him give into her wishes.  Entering the cabin, she shoved him towards the bed, and then closed the door firmly behind them.

            "What're you thinkin'?" she demanded, planting her fists on her hips.

            "Tha' I need t' get me ship away from Port Royal as soon as possible."

            Ana knew by the stubborn set of his frame that arguing blindly would lead to nowhere.  She was silent as he stood and passed her on his way to the door, waiting for the opportune moment to speak.

            "Jack, please listen,"

           The troubled tone in her voice hit the softest part of his heart; he never could ignore her when she sounded so sincere.  With a gentle sigh, he allowed his shoulders to relax as he turned to face Ana with warm eyes, encouraging her to continue.

            "Jack, please…just let me take the helm fer the night.  You need your rest."

            "I got it, remember?  It was albeit a little forced-"

            "You need to eat as well.  Don't even try to argue that one, you haven't eaten all day and you need something to keep your blood strong."

            "Yer right luv, I have no argument t' tha' one," Jack said slowly, knowing this admission was treading on dangerous ground.  Give her an inch and she'll be all over you.

            "Please, rest while yer at it?"

            "That I will not.  Not while th' _Pearl_'s in these waters."

            "Alright Jack, I'll git ye somethin' t' eat, but you'll eat it _in here_."

            As she left the cabin, Jack sat himself on the edge of the bed once more, mindlessly rubbing a calloused hand over the bandages on his upper arm.

            Crossing the main deck on her way from Jack's cabin, Ana's mind was on one thing:  Jack's health.  The man more often than not lived up to people's views of him, but not in the ways most people thought.  Most everyone who saw him on the street would pass him off as a daft drunk with nowhere to go in life save for the gallows.  But the Jack she had grown to know, and love, was the most stubborn being on the planet.  It was times like these when his pig-headed ways would get him in well over his head and she and the crew would have to dig him out.  More times than she could recall he had stared death and insanity squarely in the face, yet somehow he always walked away with, at most, a scar to show for it.

            Lost in her thoughts, she did not notice the ship's newest occupant even though she almost trampled him in her rush to get to the galley before Jack got it in his mind to leave his cabin.

            "Ana,"

            Ana stopped so suddenly that she almost tripped on her own foot as she spun to face the voice.  Her eyes widened in surprise when it was Will she saw standing near the gangplank awkwardly.

            "Why are ye here?"  Her voice and composure in general were suddenly ice-cold.

            "I was just…uh…did you find Jack?  Is he…okay?"

            Ana nodded shortly, her lip twitching in irritation.  "Aye, he's his old idiotic self."

            "Well, that's good to hear-"

            "Ye best git back t' yer family."

            "Ana, look, I feel really bad about having denied you my help earlier.  I spoke with Elizabeth and, well, we both think it'd be wise for me to see if I could be of service on the _Pearl_?"

            Ana sighed and as the breath left her lungs, so did all the anger drain from her.  "We'll see.  I've got t' get somethin', wait here and I'll take yah t' see Jack when I come back."

            Will nodded his understanding and leaned back against the rail to wait.  It didn't take Ana long to retrieve the food from the galley and she rejoined him on the deck not ten minutes later with a tray of food in hand.  She jerked her head in the direction of the captain's cabin, indicating to Will that he should follow.  The two crossed the deck and were momentarily standing before Jack's cabin door.

            "I'll go in first; he won't be expecting you," Ana muttered, opening the door and stepping in with the tray of food.

            What she found was definitely the last thing she expected.

            Jack lay sprawled on his right side, only halfway on the bed as if he had been sitting and slumped over as he dozed off.  He had removed his boots, probably to make himself a bit more comfortable, and his heavy overcoat rested on the foot of the bed.  His breathing was soft and regular and his face bore the innocent expression of a deep sleep.

            Ana set the tray down silently on the table and slipped out of the cabin to face Will.  "Find Gibbs an' he'll set ya up wit' a hammock below."

            "What about Jack?"

            "He's…busy.  We can talk t' him later."

            Reluctantly, Will paced across the deck and descended the stairs, disappearing from sight.  As Will left her sight, Cotton appeared; heading the opposite way of Will with his bird perched faithfully on his shoulder.  Ana nodded towards the helm, silently ordering the old salt to take it.  As Cotton ascended the quarterdeck stairs, Ana stepped back into the cabin and closed the door.  She had faith that Cotton could handle guiding the ship out of the deep bay, and allowed all her concern to rest with Jack.

            She crossed over to the bed noiselessly and settled herself watchfully near his head.  Being extremely careful not to wake him, she settled her hands around his arms and pulled him further onto the bed, consequently resting his head in the crook of her arm.

            Slits of hazy amber suddenly appeared, looking sleepily up at her with a perplexed expression, making her hesitate.  "'na?"

            "Shh, rest Jack," Ana whispered, lightly brushing back his wild raven hair.  To her amazement, Jack's eyes fell shut once more and his breathing smoothed again.

- - - - -

            A light brush of skin against skin and wisps of a muttered phrase broke into Ana's half-sleep, but did not drag her into full consciousness.  Had she been able to decipher it, she would have known that Jack was awake and heading for the helm, his food untouched despite their agreement.

            Jack swaggered out of his warm cabin, leaving Ana alone on the bed with a thin blanket pulled up to her shoulders.  A light drizzle was falling and by the look of the clouds a storm was fast approaching.  The wind had already begun to pick up.

            "Take in sail mates!  We've got a storm comin' an' we need tha' canvas!" Jack yelled, his voice carrying easily over the deck and sending men up into the rigging to carry out the order.  He turned and climbed to the quarterdeck to take the helm from Cotton.  As he gripped the spokes he realized how disappointed he was that Ana hadn't woken him and so he had been driven to also break his end of the bargain.  Each to his own.

           Thunder rolled through the dark clouds and strands of lightning jumped around in the sky.  Jack looked up at the sky, then down at the churning ocean beneath the _Pearl_'s hull.  "Gents, git below!" he bellowed without lashing the wheel and disappearing into the safety of his cabin like he should have.

- - - - -

            Ana woke with a start as the ship bucked hard, sending her sprawling to the floor.  Untangling herself from the sheet she looked wildly to the window in time to see, and feel, a large wave slam into the _Pearl_'s starboard side.  Glancing frantically about the cabin, her suspicions were confirmed:  Jack was gone.

            Staggering to her feet on the rapidly tilting deck, Ana grabbed Jack's slicker and pulled it on.  She flung the door open and half-stepped, half-fell into the torrential downpour.  She narrowed her eyes against the cold, needle-like rain and looked up to the quarterdeck.  Sure enough Jack was behind the wheel guiding his ship through the tempest with steady hands.  He had tied himself to the helm's base with a spare rope and didn't even flinch as the rain pelted his body.  The pirate captain was quite a sight, standing behind the helm of his beloved ship with legs braced.  His clothes were soaked through and as the ship bucked and pitched, transparent tendrils of water flew from his sodden clothes and poured from the grooves of his worn leather hat.

            Ana scrambled up the slick steps to the quarterdeck and kept a firm grip on the railing for support.  "Jack!"

            Jack blinked several times, drawn from his concentration by Ana's voice carrying over the wailing winds.  He frowned when he saw her fighting the pitch and roll of the ship with only one hand securing her to the rail while the other grasped the oiled coat around her slim form.

            "Jack, lash th' wheel an' git in!"

            "I have t' guide her Ana."  Jack's reply was quiet and barely audible over the gale.

            A giant wave slammed into the _Pearl_'s larboard side, throwing Ana to the deck in a spray of dark water.  Jack was caught up in the strike too, but his strong grip on the helm and the rope at his waist kept him on his feet for the most part.

            "Ana, git back in!  I don' want t' lose you!"

            Despite her stubborn urge to stay and argue the point with Jack caution won out.  Reluctantly she crawled to her feet and disappeared into the safety of Jack's cabin.

_[a/n:  Thanks to all who reviewed and I swear that once the muse gets over a minor road block, this story will pick up.  Thanks for putting up with me.  Please review!!]_


	8. Disparities in Standpoints

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl or any of the characters included in the package. I do like to play with them and often end up giving them back worse for the wear. (Especially Captain Jack Sparrow!) ;

**CLAIMER:** I do, however, own the plot of this story and all my OC therein. Some stay around, some don't. That's life, ne?

**Part 8: Disparities in Standpoints**

If anyone had regarded the storm as wild the first day, they were terrified when, on that night, the wind picked up further and the waves doubled if not tripled in size and strength. Even the most experienced sea farers aboard were prone to getting seasick as the _Black Pearl_ was tossed mercilessly from wave to wave. Her hull was battered, on the verge of leaking and the foremast had been damaged.

Throughout the storm, only one man had remained on deck, steering his lady through the treacherous waters, willing her to stay afloat. He was soaked to the bone and exhausted from fighting the violent sprays of water that washed across the deck, threatening to deliver him into the cold, dark, watery grasp of his first true mistress. Water rolled from his body as his clothes were no longer able to absorb the salty liquid. The stitches had broken on his arm early into the voyage and the blood loss had weakened him further. Sheer will alone kept him on his feet.

The day passed into night and Jack's remaining strength drained off with the water sloshing from the _Pearl_'s deck.

_"Brother,"_

_ The elder prince turned to face the summons and smiled casually at his brother who looked almost a carbon copy of their father. As he took in the younger man's dire expression, the smile slowly slipped away. "What news?"_

_ "The treasure…"_

_ "Yes, yes, what of it?"_

_ "It's vanished."_

_ The older turned white beneath his tan as the immensity of the newly acquired knowledge pressed down on him. "You-you're sure?"_

_ "As sure as father is dead."_

_ The older brother lowered his head in shame, his chin-length black hair falling about his face. "This can't be. Father left the responsibility of protecting the treasure to me. And I have failed. It is likewise my fault that father is dead."_

_ "You did not fail, brother. Nor are you the cause of his death. The one who poisoned him has been dealt with and the treasure's disappearance was inevitable. No doubt some bandits of a sort. Do not fret brother, we shall find it and return it to its proper place."_

_ "I know you speak comfort, but I cannot believe it. Father is dead and the disappearance of the treasure shall lead to the kingdom's demise and a casting of vile luck upon the land."_

_ "You are pharaoh now. Make your own luck."_

_ Unnoticed by both royal brothers, a serpent slithered noiselessly into the room. Its forked tongue slipped from its mouth and twitched, sensing its surroundings._

_ "I wish I could brother, I wish I could."_

_ With the speed of a lightning strike, the serpent lashed out with fangs bared and dug two perfect holes into the older brother's ankle. Gasping in pain, he dropped to one knee and clutched at the wound. Thinking quickly the younger drew a knife from his belt and imbedded it in the snake's head. The serpent twitched a few times before finally falling still._

_ Looking up to his brother with wide eyes, the younger was terrified to find the venom had already taken its toll. Cold sweat trickled down his back and face._

_ The throne of Egypt now fell to him._

- - - - -

Dawn came with the changing of night to day and with it came the first break in the storm. Finally, the tremendous gale had blown itself out. The zephyrs had died to gentle breezes and the waves had smoothed out. The _Black Pearl_ bobbed lightly atop the ocean's glossy surface battered and broken but still managing to look majestic.

Ana felt the change as she slowly slipped into consciousness the next morning and was pleased to find warm sunlight filtering through the great cabin windows. Stretching, she rose from the bed and shoved her feet into the boots lying near the foot of the bed. She strode out onto the deck and took a deep breath of the warm, salty air. A gust of wind rose up from the west and its silky tendrils sent a shiver down Ana's spine. Looking up to the quarterdeck, a cord of fear strung in her heart. Jack was gone.

She took the steps two at a time and once upon the quarterdeck she spotted Jack. He lay sprawled out on the deck a few feet from the wheel and the rope about his waist was drawn taught. His rasping breath could be heard from where she stood and every once in awhile he shivered violently. Blood was flowing weakly from the reopened gash on his arm, staining the deck of his beloved ship a darker black.

Silently, she cut the rope from around him and lugged him to his feet, noting the dark pool of water that had collected where he lay. Bearing all his weight, she dragged him down onto the main deck and into his cabin. She quickly stripped him down to his breeches and set him to lie on the bed. His skin was damp and cold and he hadn't made any indication of returning to consciousness. She pulled all the extra blankets from the sea chest as well as two dry shirts. Laying them on the foot of the bed, she fetched a needle and a spool of strong thread from a desk drawer which she used to re-stitched his arm, not fretting about the force of the act. After returning the thread and needle to the drawer, she put both shirts on him and then wrapped him tightly in a bundle of wool blankets. Next, she scurried below deck to fetch hot broth and a new helmsman.

_ Fire raged through the ancient streets, coloring once-white walls the deepest black. Bolts of lightning forked from the dark sky and hit structures, causing them to explode in waves of flying debris. Gale-force winds tore through the city, knocking down what few shelters remained as rain fell heavily but did nothing to squelch the fires._

_ "Pharaoh!"_

_ The young ruler looked towards the call with panicked eyes. A messenger staggered into the palace and collapsed, gasping for breath._

_ "What is it? Speak, now!"_

_ "The…the guardians…"_

_ The pharaoh took in a sharp breath, knowing exactly what was meant by the cryptic statement. He turned stony eyes on the four elemental powers competing over the kingdom. _His_ kingdom._

Ana slipped silently back into Jack's cabin with a mug of steaming broth. She rather doubted that he would be awake and able to eat, but she set the mug on the table all the same. Looking over at the bundled form on the bed, she was pleased to see that he was breathing easier and the shivering had eased slightly. She checked his forehead and was grateful that he wasn't exactly freezing nor did he have a fever. Ana settled herself in a chair with a sigh and took up the mug of broth.

No sense in letting it go to waste.

- - - - -

Will was restless.

He had been confined to his quarters for the duration of the storm. The whole time he had felt worthless and sick with himself. Here he was in the safety of the hold while, reportedly, Jack was fighting the storm alone. He had paced the confines more times than he could remember and more likely than not, he had started to wear a groove in the floor.

Guilt and trepidation were churning in his gut.

He still felt bad about denying Jack help when he needed it and now he was being completely useless during the storm. Anxiety was taking its toll as well. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of Jack Sparrow since their last encounter almost a month ago, of which he bore the scars.

Unable to stand waiting any longer, Will burst from the bunking area and headed down the small corridor to the stairs. Halfway there, a slim form appeared from an offset doorway and unexpectedly rammed into him.

The two men quickly regained their footing and the smaller nodded to Will in apology. "I'm sorry; I was in such a rush to get up on deck that all common sense left me."

"It's alright. We all want to get out in the sun," Will replied good-naturedly. He motioned for the shorter man to lead and the two made their way topside. Once on deck, Will decided he best get to know the young man whom looked too proper to be sailing on a pirate vessel. "My name is William Turner, what is your name friend?"

"Apologies once more, where are my manners? My name is Dozell Wilkins."

"May I inquire of your business aboard the _Black Pearl_?"

Dozell grinned, knowing full well that the blacksmith was simply trying to be polite while collecting as much information as possible. He'd let Will know anything he wanted to know…but he could not give away too much. "I'm here on a business venture, if you will. Captain Sparrow was courteous enough to offer me rooming on this fine ship."

"Ah." Will nodded. "Speaking of Captain Sparrow, have you seen him lately? I need to speak with him."

"Will!" Will and Dozell looked quickly towards the sharp cry from Ana who was standing just outside the closed captain's cabin.

"Excuse me," Will muttered with a friendly nod before pacing towards Ana. Dozell watched until the two met, then sauntered casually below to collect his rations from the galley.

"What is it?" Will's voice held a fair measure of concern, and wisely.

"Jack'll see you now," she said quietly with a dangerous edge, stepping aside to allow him passage into the cabin. "Don' do anythin' stupid whelp."

Will paused in puzzlement and Ana caught on to his confusion.

"'e ordered me t' stay out."

Will nodded slowly, still not fully understanding, but he progressed into the cabin all the same. Once inside, he jumped as Ana slammed the door shut behind him and heard the stubborn thuds of her boots taking up a guarding stance just outside the door.

"Don' act so jumpy Will. Have a seat."

Will looked away from the door upon hearing the familiar slur and froze when he saw Jack lounging carelessly on one of the chairs, his booted feet propped up on the tabletop and his hat pulled down over his eyes. Realizing the pirate must be waiting for a response of some sort, he scurried over to the chair across the table and sat as he was told.

"'bout bloody time," Jack muttered, swinging his legs from the tabletop and letting his chair fall back down to all four legs.

As Will studied him, he noticed there was definitely something different. The man before him was slumped over the tabletop but not in Jack's usual stature. It was slightly different; a different kind of slump. Before he could identify the cause of the feeling, it was gone. Jack sat in his usual posture and leaned back in the chair, being careful to keep his eyes hidden in the shadows of his hat.

"So, Anamaria tells me tha' ye want a place on th' _Pearl_?"

Will's attention was drawn to Jack's right upper arm, where traces of red had seeped through the large shirtsleeve. His brows knit, but he remembered to speak moments later, cued by the pirate's expectant silence. "Yes, temporarily. Perhaps a month or two."

The pirate did not answer. Will grew increasingly uncomfortable in his chair, and tried his best to hide his apprehension.

"Very well Mr. Turner," Jack said at last, putting an ease to the tension in the small room, "You may stay aboard th' _Pearl_."

Will rose slowly, still very much reluctant to turn his back on the pirate.

"Oh, and Will?"

"Yes?"

"Relax lad. 'm still me, I swear t' tha' on pain of death."

Will was speechless. How the pirate had been able to sense his fretfulness _and_ conclude the events on which Will's mind had dwelt throughout the meeting without actually _seeing_ him was beyond the blacksmith's comprehension. A golden grin pulled at the corner of Jack's mouth. He looked up as the smile faded and for the first time Will was able to indicate what was so different about the man.

_Review Thanks: Thanks to all who reviewed, please keep it up!!_


	9. A Change in the Tides

**DISCLAIMER:**  I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean:  The Curse of the Black Pearl or any of the characters included in the package.  I do like to play with them and often end up giving them back worse for the wear.  (Especially Captain Jack Sparrow!)  ;

**CLAIMER:**  I do, however, own the plot of this story and all my OC therein.  Some stay around, some don't.  That's life, ne?

**Part 9:  A Change in the Tides**

            The pure exhaustion and a rare vulnerability that resided just underneath the carefully placed guards in Jack's eyes were visible.  Will took in a sharp breath and concern appeared on his features.

            "Not a word lad.  Ana's been givin' me an earful fer th' last hour."

            Will abruptly tried to hide his worry, but the pirate's intense stare seemed to cut through all of the blacksmith's defenses.

            "Dismissed."

            Will sprung from his chair, suddenly filled with a fearful anxiety the likes of which he had never felt before.  Jack watched in exhausted amusement as the young blacksmith stumbled hastily from the cabin.  On the plus side, the lad still had his wits about him; a quiet 'Thank you Captain Sparrow' carried from the doorway as Will made his way back out on deck.  Jack grinned lazily, but the grin disappeared as Ana took Will's seat and the door closed with an ominous creak.

            "Ana-"

            Before Jack could continue, Ana set food out on the table with a threatening glint in her eyes.  Meekly, Jack reached for an apple and took a hesitant bite.  The gush of sweet juice seemed to fuse instantly with his blood and he took another bite quickly, hungering for the fruit's delicious nourishment.

            Finally realizing that Ana was watching him with a triumphant smirk, he paused before finishing the piece in his mouth.  He placed the half-finished apple core on the tabletop and leaned forward on his elbows, staring Ana straight in the face.

            "Ye disappointed me Ana."

            Ana's eyebrow rose in silent question and the tension in the room seemed to double.  "Tha' so?"

            Jack nodded, the ghost of a grin playing across his lips.  "Ye set out from port wit'out my order an' ye let a stowaway remain on board."

            "Not my fault ye fell asleep."

            Jack grinned outright, thinking her caught.  "Ah, but it is.  Ye see luv, if t'weren't fer yer little 'bargain', I would 'ave been standin' at th' helm all along and I could've taken care o' everything, savvy?"

            "But how long would that've lasted?  Ye hadn't had enough rest.  Who's t' say ye'd've lasted more'n five minutes?"

            Jack sensed the challenge in her voice and he inwardly leapt at the dare, but was careful not to let his excitement show.  "I'm t' say."  Ana's face darkened further, but Jack was quick to speak.  "And, as fer our agreement, s'more like _guidelines_.  I've eaten now."

            Ana's anger finally broke free.  She bolted to her feet with a dark scowl and, pausing only to consider slapping him, she disappeared from the cabin, slamming the door in her wake.

            "She'll be fine," Jack whispered to himself with a lazy grin and propped his feet back up on the table, allowing his eyes to drift shut beneath the brim of his trusty hat.

_            Jack found himself in an eerily familiar fog-encompassed clearing.  His gaze was everywhere at once, determined not to fall into _her_ hands again.  As he swung around, the charm he had received from his last encounter with the mysterious woman thumped lightly against his muscular chest before shaking free of his shirt.  Starting in surprise, Jack faltered back before realizing the cause of the sensation.  He grasped the amulet tightly in a fist and continued scanning the fog for any sign of the woman._

_            He found none._

            _"Pharaoh."_

_            Jack shied at the sudden voice before internally chiding himself for being so jumpy.  He had defeated this strange woman once before and he _knew_ he could beat her again if need be._

_            "Pharaoh, I bring no threat."  A feminine figure stepped from the swirling fog and when Jack turned to face her, he was stunned to find a woman very different from the one he thought he would find._

_            "Wait…ye called me 'pharaoh'.  Wha' does 'at mean?"_

_            "You, my pharaoh, are the sole ruler of Egypt."_

_            "Egypt…"  Jack's memories of the talk at the tavern returned in a rush and he recalled Dozell speaking of some 'Egyptian Treasure'.  He could only assume the two were connected somehow.  "Ye've got th' wrong man, lass."_

_            The woman shook her delicate head and her raven locks seemed to swirl about her person, a stark contrast to the off-white of her robes._

_            "I've ne'er e'en _seen_ this place!  How can I rule it?!"_

_            "Return.  Your homeland needs you."_

_            "Last I checked, th' Caribbean was fine."  Jack crossed his arms, slipping the amulet back beneath his shirt and quickly putting up a façade of indifference._

_            "Go back to your Egypt, pharaoh."_

_            "I'm _not_ goin' anywhere jus' because ye tol' me to!"_

_            "Go."_

            Jack toppled from his chair with a yelp of surprise as the _Pearl_ suddenly spun around.  Both he and the chair landed soundly on the hard wooden planks and he grasped madly for his hat as the ship righted itself, evidently facing the opposite direction.  With a growl, Jack dragged himself to his feet, staggered, then stormed out onto the deck.  He immediately turned angry eyes up on the helmsman who, much to his surprise, was lying dumbfounded on the deck.

            "Wha' was tha'!?" Jack demanded, his eyes burning angrily.

            "I swear 't wasn't me, sir!"

            Deciding to go with his better judgment, Jack turned away from the helm and consulted a compass that really did point north.  "S'not bloody possible…"

            "Captain Sparrow!  What was that?!"

            Jack glanced over his shoulder and saw Dozell, Will, and Chelsea dashing onto the main deck, but quickly turned his attention back to the compass in his hand.  The creak of the rigging shifting didn't register until Ana appeared at his side with an angry, yet curious, expression.  She looked over his shoulder at the compass and took in a sharp breath.  With an irritated glance at Ana, Jack snapped the compass shut and reentered his cabin with a measured gait.  After all, when dealing with pirates, one can never show a weakness of any kind nor can one be caught off-guard.

            As Jack kicked off his boots, tossed off his hat, and set to pouring over the maps they had of the area, he didn't notice the silent entrance of one of the hairier members of the crew.  Padding across the cabin floor on soundless feet, the intruder was careful not to announce his presence.  Slinking under the table to rest for a moment, the soundless stalker set his eyes on his prize.

            Fast as lightning, he lunged forward.

            Crashing sounds, curses, and the thuds of a chase resonated from Jack's cabin, drawing curious stares from everyone on deck.  Moments later, Kona burst from the cabin with something clenched between his jaws and Jack stumbled after, his boots and hat missing.

            "Give it back, ye bloody beast!" Jack yelled, shaking a fist as the dog thundered up the quarterdeck stairs.  "Chelsea!!"

            Chelsea stepped forward, trying her hardest to keep a straight face.  "Yes Captain?"

            "Would ye _kindly_ lock yer mutts up so they don' steal anythin' more?"  From his tone, it was obvious that Jack was trying to contain his vexation.

            "Would you like me to get back what he stole first, Captain Sparrow?"

            Jack nodded, his expression slightly strained.  Chelsea allowed herself to laugh a bit before whistling.  The sound easily drew the massive dog down from the quarterdeck and he trotted triumphantly over to plop himself at Chelsea's feet.

            "Good boy," Chelsea praised, patting the dog on the head and easily taking the battered, slime-covered leather hat from between the animal's teeth.  She presented it to Jack with an embarrassed, but amused, grin and watched silently as Jack took it, his lip curling up in disgust.

            "Thank…ye…" he muttered, wiping the slime off on Kona's back, much to the dog's delight.  With a small yip of joy, Kona was pinning Jack to the deck and covering the pirate captain's face with sloppy kisses.  Chelsea stepped in quickly, yanking Kona away by his collar and holding him in place while Jack stood and wiped his face on his shirtsleeves multiple times.  "Very much," Jack finished with a growl and a glare at the large dog, who whined.  "Now lock 'im in yer cabin."

            Chelsea quietly did as she was told, dragging Kona below with her.

            Jack sighed, wiped a hand down his face, and then went to lean on the ship's railing.  His warm amber eyes listlessly hovered over the waves lapping at the _Pearl_'s hull and he allowed himself to be drawn momentarily into the sea's lull as his mistress pulled all the exhaustion from him with her gentle spray.  It was awhile before he noticed Ana's presence at his side.  He instantly stiffened and the sea's calming, revitalizing spell broke.

            "Daft pirate," Ana muttered lovingly, putting a gentle hand on his arm.

            Jack refused to look at her, choosing the beauty of the sea instead, but his inquiry was directed at her.  "Why now, luv?"

            "Jus' because someone comes near, d'you really have t' withdraw?  If so I'll leave."  She dropped her hand and slowly turned away from the sea, waiting for his reaction.

            She was not disappointed.

            Jack's hand snaked out and gently wrapped around her arm but he did not speak a word.  Ana turned back to the rail and leaned forward on it, letting her shoulder rest lightly against his, taking comfort in the contact.

            "Jack, will ye tell me wha's wrong?"  She observed him from the corner of her eye and was slightly concerned when he continued to stare blankly at the gently rolling blanket of water.  There was some unknown emotion deep in his eyes that was becoming ever more apparent as he gazed longingly at the sea.  "There's somethin' wrong…"

            Finally, Jack drew his intent look away from the soothingly undulating waves and looked at her with the hint of a smile meant to assure.  "It seems she has spoken."

            Ana's brow pinched and she turned her head to look Jack straight in the eye, internal defenses suddenly taking their places.  "Who?  If it's _her_ again, then I'll kill 'er."

            "No, _her_," Jack corrected, jerking his head towards the sea.  "It seems as though we're going after Dozell's treasure after all."

_Review Thanks:_

**_JackFan2:_**_  -zips lips where the voice is concerned-  Can't say fer sure mate, just keep reading, savvy?  XD  I'm glad you think the flashback thingies are working, I was worried they wouldn't.  So many questions, so few words, aye?  LOL.  Well, those questions will eventually be answered…eventually…_

**_bittersweet46:_**_  Me?  Do something to Jack?  You must be mistaken…it's HER fault!  -points at muse who growls-  See?  Vicious thing.  LOL.  Thanks for the review!_

**_Lykosdracos:_**_  Yes, apologies, it was a semblance of a cliffy…oops?  Well, it is a good question of Jack's sanity I suppose…-sigh-  Well, thanks very much for reviewing!  I really like your stories too!_

_[a/n:  Please review, I really appreciate seeing the readers' comments!]_


	10. Arrival in Egypt

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl or any of the characters included in the package. I do like to play with them and often end up giving them back worse for the wear. (Especially Captain Jack Sparrow!) ;

**CLAIMER:** I do, however, own the plot of this story and all my OC therein. Some stay around, some don't. That's life, ne?

**Part 10: Arrival in Egypt**

The _Black Pearl_ made good time across the remaining stretch of ocean, though she traveled slower than normal with her foremast in disrepair. Jack kept the crew working on it each day but there was only so much that could be done without extra wood.

Throughout the voyage several small problems had arisen but were dealt with. One such example was where the dogs would…do their business. After many trial-and-error attempts to sort things out, Chelsea was given a broom, a bucket of water, and rags. Being their caretaker, whenever a dog messed she would shove the excrement overboard with the broom, then scrub the wood thoroughly. As Jack watched her work from behind the helm, he almost felt sorry for her.

Almost.

After all, he only agreed to take the dogs along; not to care for them. Truth be told, when he had accepted, he hadn't been awake enough to think ahead and sort out the problems that were arising now. He wasn't worried about Chelsea, though. Chelsea, to anyone who didn't know her, seemed the definition of innocence. With her long blonde hair drawn back into a neat braid and her pale skin that glowed angelically in the sunlight, the only thing that gave her away for something starkly different than a proper lady was her eyes. Those wild eyes.

And the fact that she was scrubbing the deck of a pirate ship.

"Land ho!"

Jack shook his head and looked to the horizon where once there was only sea and sky, but now the hint of a dark mass was coming into view. He narrowed his eyes, trying to make out the details of the foreign land. "Dozell!"

Footfalls thudded on the quarterdeck stairs and Dozell appeared at Jack's elbow in mere moments. "Yes sir?"

Jack handed the younger the spyglass and indicated the black mass on the horizon. "Is tha' yer Egypt?"

Dozell handed back the spyglass without even making use of it. "No. Where we're headed is further inland. We will require horses to make the journey."

Jack nodded, his concentration divided between the approaching land and Dozell's comments. There was something vaguely familiar about those distant shores, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Shrugging inwardly, he decided that they may just have sailed within sight of it on one of their voyages to Madagascar.

_"Pharaoh,"_

_ Jack's eyes narrowed, trying to penetrate the fog with little success. He had still not been able to peg the woman as a threat or a friend, but he knew better than to let his guard down in any case. "Stop callin' me tha'," he growled, unconsciously standing straighter and taking on the attitude he used when commanding his crew._

_ The fog drew into a single wall from which the woman appeared, delayed tendrils of mist fusing with her and clearing the area, leaving it blandly single-toned. Despite the lack of substance in the area, Jack remained on-edge._

_ "Very well, Captain Sparrow, however you should get used to responding to your royal title. Your homeland approaches and needs you."_

"Jack, it's gettin' late."

Jack started, having been shaken from his dazed half-sleep on the rail by Ana's gentle queue. Eventually it sunk in that the sun had set, Dozell was gone, and that the distant shores were no longer visible in the starlit night. He turned a guarded gaze towards Ana, still shaken by his other-worldly conversation. After reassuring himself that it was just her, he turned his eyes back on the dark water.

Ana didn't touch him, nor did she speak again. She simply stood by his side and regarded him. There was something on his mind; that much was obvious. He was tense, not relaxed like he would normally be. It could be the long voyage playing on his nerves, but that was rather improbable. Unable to decide what it was, Ana went with her instincts. She leaned lightly against him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Ana was caught off-guard by his sudden question but she recovered quickly. "What's so special about it Jack?"

"Nothin' in particular,"

"But?"

"But…there's somethin' about 'er tonight. Somethin'…different."

As if to fortify Jack's statement, a loud splash echoed from far off in the night and both pirates strained their eyes to search the water for the cause. Finding nothing, Ana turned concerned eyes on Jack who was still scanning the water with a guarded calm.

"Wha' was tha'?"

"I'm not sure…but s'not a threat."

Ana was struck speechless. It was very unlike Jack to fear the unknown, but he didn't just shrug off things that could endanger his ship or crew. The Jack she knew would investigate, but that was not the pattern of behavior he was showing now.

"Well, if yer sure…"

"I am."

"C'mon, it's gettin' late," Ana mumbled, tugging gently on Jack's shirtsleeve and turning for the quarterdeck stairs. To her relief, Jack turned as well and followed her closely down onto the main deck without a word, leaving Cotton standing behind the helm.

"G'night Cap'n." Before Ana could make any real progress across the deck, she found two strong arms wrapped around her waist. She squeaked a bit as Jack drew her towards him and held her close, pressing a light kiss to her neck. Finally regaining her senses, she pushed herself away from his touch and looked curiously into his dark eyes.

All she found was a warm light that was present only when they were alone.

"Jack, we can't…" The argument sounded incredibly weak to her and she found herself lost in his eyes. She silently cursed the cool glow of the moon and stars and the beauty of the night for weakening her defenses even as she allowed Jack to pull her into a passionate but gentle kiss. Despite her mind's desperate commands to avoid the situation, she found herself returning the kiss whole-heartedly.

- - - - -

"Lower th' anchor ye dogs!" Jack stood at his post behind the helm of the _Black Pearl_ and his intelligent, if not slightly wild, amber eyes scanned the deck of his beloved ship. The crew was scurrying about adjusting the rigging and preparing to drop the anchor as the majestic ship sailed into port. It didn't take long for the experienced crew to settle the _Black Pearl_ into her temporary port.

"Gibbs!"

Gibbs looked up from the knot he was working on and upon finding the caller he finished the knot and climbed the quarterdeck stairs. "Cap'n?"

"Ye're in charge of resupplyin'. Take good care o' her," he added, patting the helm with a loving hand.

"Aye Cap'n," Gibbs replied automatically. Then another thought occurred to him. "How long d'you want us t' wait Jack?"

"Tha's _Captain_ Sparrow; we're still on th' ship. And, according to Dozell, we shouldn' take more'n a month." When the older sailor shifted, Jack was brought to his next point. "But, I didn' say ye all had t' wait. Ye're to take th' crew out once th' _Pearl_ is restocked. Stay close, but feel free t' have some fun. If we take longer, go out again if th' crew gets too…" Jack paused and his hand twirled in the air nonchalantly as if searching for the correct word. "…rambunctious, savvy?"

"Aye Cap'n. Fair winds,"

"An' a followin' sea." With that, Jack was heading down onto the main deck where Will, Dozell, Ana, Chelsea, and the dogs were grouped and ready. Jack paused before the group, looking them over with a critical eye. A rather scattered group, he must admit, but all were worthy in their own way.

Yes, even the dogs.

- - - - -

Jack stood with legs braced staring at something several feet away. His chin rested on the palm of his hand as his sharp eyes traveled over the animals before him. Ana stood at his side, while Chelsea stepped forward and rubbed one of the creatures behind the ears.

"I'm not likin' this idea," Jack mumbled to himself, crossing his arms in front of him.

"What's wrong Captain Sparrow, can't you ride?" Chelsea joked, still stroking the horse's nose.

"'Course I can," Jack huffed indignantly. "I jus' don' _like_ to."

Chelsea chuckled to herself, keeping her attention fixed on the horse before her.

"I just thought of something: how are we going to pay for the horses? I have no money."

Jack turned a golden grin to Dozell, finally looking like his relaxed, daft self once more. "Pirates."

Dozell stiffened perceptibly, not liking the intonation of the word one bit.

"Relax mate," Jack soothed, "You'll not have t' do a thing 'cept ride." He looked over at Ana and jerked his head at a strong black horse. "You know what t' do, aye?"

"Aye Jack."

Jack grinned again and swaggered casually over to the owner of the horses. "'ello mate,"

"Hello," the owner replied somewhat hesitantly. He couldn't afford to lose customers, but he didn't like the looks of the seemingly drunken man coming towards him. Jack stopped mere inches from the shop owner's face, keeping the man's attention with his mesmerizing eyes and hand gestures.

"So mate, 'ow much fer, say, four o' your fine horses, eh? Oh, and toss a cart into th' mix."

"Um…I…uh…well, each horse will be fifty pounds and the cart another twenty-five."

Jack drew back a few inches as if he had been slapped and his face wore an insulted expression. "Tha's two hundred an' twenty-five pounds mate! A bit steep wouldn't ya say?"

"Well, I, um-"

"Nuh-uh, not another word. I won't pay you a penny less'n three hundred pounds, savvy?"

"T-three hundred?!"

"What? Tha' too much? Very well, no more'n fifty pounds. Tha's a fair deal fer th' both of us, aye?"

"Well, I um…no…"

Four sets of hoof beats drumming on the sand behind him caused Jack's eyes to dart for less than a second before returning to the owner standing dumbfounded before him. "Alright, ten pounds it is. Ye drive a hard bargain, mate." Jack tossed a small bag of coins into the man's hand and not a moment later Ana thundered past, sitting astride the black horse that was now saddled. Jack grabbed her hand and swung up behind her, saluting the owner who was staring at the pouch in his hand. "Thanks fer th' horses, mate!"

_Review thanks:_

_JackFan2 - -sighs- aye, we 'ave an accord...here's another chapter and th' one after this is almost done. Ye best git t' work!_

_bittersweet46 - I don't think men will ever learn that arguing is bad, lol. No offense to men. Thanks for takin' th' time t' review!_

_Scarlett Burns - hehehehe, I'm glad you like it so much, mate. And if you think it's getting hot now, just you wait, lol. I best shut up before I give something away, lol._

_kungfuchick - It's probably my fault for not making it clear that this was the sequel... -Bad Writer, WHACK- lol. Glad you like what you're reading._

_Redbud-Tree - Now, why no threats? Threats are fun, lol. More Jack torture? Hmm...well, given my muse's...-attitude-...I dare say -Muse clamps hand over author's mouth- -hands over fic compass- Thanks fer th' review!_

_Lykosdracos - Yes, -sighs- I know...I'd give him a hug any day... XD Thanks for reviewing!_

_[a/n: I know I ask this probably too much, but please tell me what you think? It really would make me happy...pwease?]_


	11. An Unwelcome Welcome

**DISCLAIMER:**  I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean:  The Curse of the Black Pearl or any of the characters included in the package.  I do like to play with them and often end up giving them back worse for the wear.  (Especially Captain Jack Sparrow!)  ;

**CLAIMER:**  I do, however, own the plot of this story and all my OC therein.  Some stay around, some don't.  That's life, ne?

**Part 11:  An Unwelcome Welcome**

            The small band plodded slowly over the sandy dunes of the desert in a single-file line with Jack and Ana in the lead.  They had been riding for a full three days and nights and had stopped only to water the horses and eat.  Kona and Hunter dozed lazily in the back of the cart, shielded from the sun's rays for the most part by the kegs of water and crates of food.  Dozell and Chelsea also rode double with Dozell at the reins.  Although the young man was the only one who knew the way to their destination, Jack insisted that he and Ana be in the lead.

            "Dozell, I don't mean to pry, but how much longer will this journey take?" Chelsea whispered after tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

            "We're less than a day's journey from the pyramids," Dozell replied, a slight smile tingeing his voice.

            "Thank goodness,"

            Will smiled at the pair on the horse in front of him.  Although he couldn't make out the words, he knew they were both still in fairly high spirits.

            If only the same could be said for him.

            Will sighed inwardly.  How he missed Elizabeth.  He missed everything about her:  her smile, her beauty, her laugh, her love.  It was then that he was struck with a severe pang of homesickness.  Guilt churned in his gut; he should be home with Elizabeth, not pacing around in the desert with a band of pirates.

            He was brought out of his reverie as the train of horses came to a stop and Jack and Ana slipped off the black's back.  Chelsea and Dozell followed suit.

            "Hey Will are yah gonna git down?" Jack called playfully as he strode back towards the supply wagon.  Shoving the dogs away as they tried to lick his face, he grabbed a keg of water and headed back to water his horse.  Ana was awaiting his return and cupped her hands for the horse to drink from as Jack poured water into them.  The two moved down the line of horses, giving them each their fair share of the water.

            A high-pitched shriek from the sky above drew the attention of all.  Squinting up at the clear sky, they could just make out the shape of an eagle silhouetted against the sun.

            "Dozell, just how close are we that there's an eagle flyin' around?"

            "We should reach the pyramids by nightfall Captain Sparrow."

            Jack nodded, acknowledging that he had heard, but the majority of his attention remained fixed on the eagle.  "Well, we best git goin'."

            The group mounted up and set off once more for the great pyramids.  The journey took as long as Dozell had claimed and as they approached the pyramids, the monuments were nothing more than solid black shadows against the setting sun.  The eagle had flown high above them throughout the trip.  It had called out on occasion and startled the horses, but that was about all the distraction the group had faced.

            They drew their horses to a full stop several yards away from the enormous stone structures and turned awed gazes upon the pyramids.

            Dozell swung his right leg over the horse's neck and jumped down onto the soft sand, then looked up at Chelsea, extending a hand.  "May I help you down, miss," he questioned his tone of voice playful, not serious.

            Chelsea's gaze was drawn away from the pyramids at the invitation and she smiled before placing her hand delicately in his.  As she slipped off the horse's side, she did her best impersonation of a wealthy lady exiting a carriage.  Once she was on the ground, Dozell lightly kissed the back of her hand, enjoying the small game of make-believe.  "Thank you, good sir," Chelsea whispered, still impersonating the ladies she had seen on the streets of Port Royal.

            The two stared into the other's eyes for a long time, trying their best to suppress smiles.

            It didn't last long.

            The two suddenly broke out in laughter, amused by the other's performance.  Will looked back at the youngest travelers on this strange voyage and smiled.  Wasn't it nice to be so young and carefree?  The laughter soon died out, but the two were still smiling broadly at each other.

            "So, Dozell, if you don't mind my asking, how old are you?" Chelsea inquired, her curious nature taking over.

            "Almost nineteen," Dozell replied casually.

            At the front of the miniature caravan, Jack sat on the black horse's back, staring blankly at the triangular monuments that seemed to be made from night and shadows.  With his attention fixed solely on the spectacle before him he completely missed the look Ana cast over her shoulder at him.  He was slowly drawn from his daze when Ana's boot skimmed across his knee as she dismounted.  He watched her walk to the group at the back of the train before his attention slid once more to rest on the pyramid looming before him.  '_There's somethin' way too familiar 'bout this place…_'

            _"Do you believe me, then?"_

_            Jack started at the voice, but composed himself quickly and glared at the woman as she appeared from the fog.  "No."_

_            A small smile lifted the corners of her mouth, but it never reached her dark eyes.  "And why not?  This is your land, hence the familiarity of it."_

_            "I tol' ye, I've ne'er been here!"_

_            "Think what you will, Pharaoh, but the Treasure is in danger.  It is up to you and the guardians to fix things."_

_            "'Treasure'?  'Guardians'?  Wha?!"_

_            "Restore the balance."_

            "Jack!"  The call was accompanied by a sharp tug on his shirtsleeve and Jack started from his trance.  As he looked down, his gaze landed on Ana's concerned face.

            He grinned, trying to reassure her.  "Yes luv?"

            Ana wordlessly handed him a biscuit, which he accepted with a nod of thanks.  As he took the first bite of bread, Ana turned back to the group, casting a worried glance over her shoulder at Jack.  The pirate captain turned back to the pyramid and quirked his head as he chewed.  His eyes narrowed in concentration suddenly and he paused in eating.

            There it was again.

            Jack rubbed his eyes with a fist quickly and then looked again.

            Sure enough, there seemed to be a flickering of orange light from within the pyramid's entrance.

            "What the…" Jack trailed off as the light began bouncing and coming closer.

            A sharp shriek sounded overhead from the eagle, but Jack did not look up.

            The light was drawing closer, faster.

            Finally, as the light exited the pyramid, Jack was able to determine that the light was indeed flames, but in the shape of a huge canine.  Dropping his half-eaten roll and jumping forward into the saddle, he grabbed the reins and jerked the horse around.  Kicking its sides, he raced to the back of the procession.

            "Jack, what's the-"

            "No time, git on th' horses an' follow me," Jack ordered in one breath, grabbing Ana's arm and dragging her up behind him on the horse as the others scrambled for their mounts.  Without waiting to make sure the others had mounted and were ready to follow, Jack planted his heels into the horse's sides and the animal lurched forward into a wild gallop.  Snorts echoing that of the black horse and the thunder of hooves hitting sand announced that the others were following.  The group dashed away from the flaming beast, but even at their speedy pace the creature gained ground.

            Another scream from the sky went unnoticed by the riders, but asserted that the eagle was still hovering above.  The eagle dove from its safety in the high winds and swooped over the sand and running horses until it reached the leading animal.  After regarding the pirate captain through deep golden eyes, the bird of prey glided in and perched itself on the dark horse's rump, being careful not to jab the horse with its talons.

            A dark howl echoed across the shadowed sand, sending the horses into a renewed state of panic.

            Glancing over his shoulder, Jack was perturbed to see that the hound of fire was still gaining fast.  He frantically racked his brain for a plan—any plan.  At the same time he realized running aimlessly into the desert could spell their death, he came upon a fresh idea.  "Ana,"

            "Aye?"

            "I'm gonna fall back an' I want you t' get on behind Will, understand?"

            "Why?  What good'll tha' do?!"

            "I've got a plan," Jack said simply as a means of explanation.

            Unknown to both the riders, the eagle silently glided off its perch on the horse and took to the high winds again.

            Ana's face darkened as she figured out what he meant.  "Yer not gonna do _tha'_ alone-"

           "Ana, don't argue.  I need t' ride alone so th' horse doesn't tire as quickly," Jack explained.  "No git on Will's horse; tha's an order."  Taking her silence as consent, Jack continued.  "Now, once I ride off, you an' Will need t' lead the others back t' the pyramid.  Wait 'til ye know tha' hound'll chase _me_."

            Ana listened silently to the plan, glaring daggers at Jack's back the whole time.  Jack slowed the horse, allowing Dozell and Chelsea to pass them on their mount.  As Will and his horse drew closer, Jack set the black's pace to match that of the other horse.  The pirate captain couldn't help the slight grin that appeared on his face when he saw the blacksmith had brought the horse and cart as well and the two dogs were riding in the back of the cart.  The grin vanished when he felt Ana slide both feet to the horse's left side and wrap her arms tightly around his waist for stability.

            "Will, ye're about t' get a new passenger," Jack called to the blacksmith, just loud enough to be heard.

            Will gave a nod of acknowledgement and shifted himself so he was better prepared for the exchange.  Pulling their horses closer, both men tried to make the transition easier for Ana.  Once both animals were running almost side by side, Ana made her move.  Pushing herself off the black with both hands, she leapt for Will's horse.  Will caught her arm and helped her get situated on the back of the horse.

            "Come back in one piece, Jack," Ana growled, not expecting him to have heard.

            But he did.

            The pirate captain flashed his first mate a golden grin and kicked the black horse, sending it running away from the other horses and riders.  Ana wrapped her arms around the blacksmith awkwardly for balance and watched worriedly as Jack ran his horse first off to the group's side, then turned it…back around…towards the animal pursuing them…

            "_Jack!!_"

_[a/n:  Thank you SO much to all reviewers!!  I really appreciate it, and it's thanks to you that this chappy got done.  I won't beg (this time) but reviews do help._

_Also, the muse is wandering into about 5 other stories at the moment, so no guarantee that I'll be posting again next Wednesday.  OO  Gomen nasai in advance if I don't get the next chappy done by then... -shudders at the thought-]_


	12. Tvatui, the Hound of Ra

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl or any of the characters included in the package. I do like to play with them and often end up giving them back worse for the wear. (Especially Captain Jack Sparrow!) ;

**CLAIMER:** I do, however, own the plot of this story and all my OC therein. Some stay around, some don't. That's life, ne?

_[a/n1: Well, I guess it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I think I've sorted things out in reality and I have a bit more oppurtunity to write. -evil grin-]_

**Part 12: Tvatui, the Hound of Ra**

Will hunched down in an attempt to lessen the volume of the scream, but the movement did nothing. Amazingly, Jack didn't appear to hear the call, or if he had, he was ignoring it. Will nudged the horse with his heels and it sped up, as did the cart horse. Chelsea and Dozell fell in behind Will and Ana and as the group slowed, they all looked over their shoulders as the hound changed its course and followed Jack towards the horizon. Silently, Will led the rest of the group back towards the pyramids, back at a full gallop.

Jack urged his horse on to its full speed, glancing over his shoulder every once in awhile to check on the progress of both the fire hound and the group. His last fleeting look reported that the others were almost back at the pyramid and the hound was nowhere to be seen.

Eventually it occurred to him that the black horse was soaked with sweat and coughing from exertion. Slowly, he pulled back on the reins and allowed the horse to fall to a listless walk. The animal continued in the same direction as Jack loosened his grip on the joined reins and let them drop onto the horse's neck.

'_Tha's strange,_' Jack thought to himself, searching the dark sands for any sign of the hound.

Nothing.

Finally deciding that they were safe, Jack took up the reins and turned the tired animal back towards the pyramid.

Before they knew what hit them, both horse and rider were hit hard from their right by a hefty weight, sending both sprawling onto the sand. Jack skidded a few feet away from where the horse fell and lay stunned for a moment. A low growl from beyond the terrified horse brought Jack around and he shakily stood.

Jack was showered by sand as the horse jolted to its feet and cantered away with white-rimmed eyes. The pirate captain watched the large animal run with a curious expression, but was distracted when the area was encompassed in eerie, flickering, orange light.

Looking towards the light's source, he jumped back when he was confronted by a hound that stood taller than any horse he had ever seen. The animal wasn't composed of flames; instead, it seemed to be alight but felt no pain from the fire covering its body. A low growl rumbled in the beast's chest and its lips curled up, showing glittering white fangs.

Jack's hand flew instinctively to the hilt of his cutlass and he met the animal's gaze as best he could, trying not to show any fear. As subtly as possible, he started to slide the blade from its sheath and tried not to draw the canine's attention.

With another rolling growl the beast lunged forward, covering the distance between them with one bound. It hit Jack squarely in the chest with one large pawing, laying him flat on his back and sending his cutlass flying several feet away. Placing one front paw on each of Jack's shoulders and one hind foot on each of his legs, the hound glared down at the immobile pirate. Jack could feel the intense heat of the fire through his shirt and tried his best to squirm away from the uncomfortable sensation.

A shrill cry echoed down from the high desert winds, drawing the hound's attention upwards. Another scream followed and the large canine quirked its head as though in contemplation.

The heat was getting to Jack and the fact that the hound's paws covered most of his chest as well as his arms didn't help any. His vision began to haze over and he felt tendrils of darkness pulling him down into oblivion.

In short, breathing wasn't as easy as it should be.

Despite his mind rapidly commanding him to stay awake, the lack of oxygen was slowing everything. Eventually, his thoughts stopped racing and his eyes drifted shut.

A third cry went unheard by Jack, but the hound growled up into the sky in irritation. Reluctantly, the beast released its captive and turned away, vanishing into thin air. With the release of the pressure, Jack's chest expanded and he took several deep breaths, but otherwise didn't stir.

Moments later, the eagle descended from the high winds and landed gracefully beside the unmoving pirate. The bird stared at Jack for a long time, standing in the sand like a statue. Finally, it unfurled its wings and rapidly beat them, stirring up the sand near Jack's head. The disruption sent a mini dust devil into the pirate's face.

Jack sat up with a start, coughing and shaking his head in an attempt to clear away the sand. His sudden movement scared the eagle back into the sky with a squawk of surprise.

Groggily, he ran a hand down his face and looked around. It was still dark, so the others shouldn't be looking for him…and the hound was gone. Jack dragged himself to his feet, staggered, and then righted himself. Taking another look around, he found that the black horse was standing a distance away, trembling with fear. Taking slow, measured steps, Jack made his way towards the horse.

- - - - -

Ana stood a few yards away from the rest of the group, her gaze fixed desperately on the horizon. It had been over an hour since they had parted company with the pirate captain and they hadn't seen hide or hair of him or the fiery hound since. She was beginning to get worried.

"Ana, you do know he'll be okay, right?" Will asked, coming up behind her and placing a tentative hand on her shoulder.

Ana sensed that the blacksmith was asking in hopes of being reassured himself; not to reassure her. She forced a small smile and turned to face him. "O' course, he's Captain Jack Sparrow."

An exhausted groan carried across the sands on a night breeze to the waiting group and all heads turned to face the sound. A black figure slipped haphazardly over the top of one of the dunes and the group squinted into the darkness, trying to discern details. Eventually the figure slipped into the range of their lit lantern and was cast in a warm orange glow.

"Jack,"

At Will's identifying call, the group surged forward to meet the pirate captain. When they finally reached him, he looked up and gave them his best attempt at a grin, but it did nothing to hide his fatigue. Ana shoved her way to the front and glared up at Jack, her heated gaze making him flinch.

"What took ye so long?!"

"I, uh, took a…nap…as it were," Jack replied, stopping halfway as if to collect his thoughts into a coherent sentence.

Ana crossed her arms in front of her, obviously unconvinced.

"Shall we?" Jack questioned, motioning toward the ominous dark pyramid before them.

Dozell took up the lantern and turned his back on the others. "Right, we'd best get started."

Jack nodded and swung his leg over the horse's back before dropping to the ground. He took a few steps toward the entrance to the pyramid before his knees buckled and he sank to the sand, where he lay stiffly. With a growl of irritation, he tried to force himself back onto his feet with little success. Narrowing his eyes in vexation, he curled his right hand into a fist and slammed it down into the sand. He grinned in some semblance of satisfaction as the sand gave way and when he lifted his fist a small crater was left in the sand.

"Jack, are you alright?" Will asked slowly, looking down at the pirate with caution in his stance and gaze. Despite Jack's earlier reassurances regarding his sanity, Will felt a chill of fear at the pirate captain's odd behavior. What if the voice had taken over and was just toning down its actions until now?

Jack didn't reply to the inquiry. Instead, he clenched his jaw and forced himself up onto all fours. Regardless of his attempts to hide it, it was obvious that his arms and legs were shaking with exertion.

Ana silently sank to the ground at his side and lifted one of his arms to rest over her shoulders, ignoring the warning glare from her captain. Wrapping her arm around his waist, she stood, dragging him up with her.

Once on his feet, Jack swayed violently, accidentally bumping into Ana. He remained there for awhile, leaning on her more than he would have liked. Irritated with himself and his weakness, he reached deep inside himself and drew strength from an inner reserve of stubbornness. Suddenly feeling strong enough to stand on his own, Jack pushed away from Ana, though, by his stance, it was obvious he was still much weaker than usual.

During their contact, Ana had taken note of the fact that Jack was much warmer than he should be, causing her to worry. "Jack, you're not alright."

"Right, 'cause I've got too many people worryin' o'er me."

Becoming more stubborn herself, Ana stepped close to Jack once more and, placing a hand on his shoulder, she placed her other hand lightly on his forehead. Her eyebrows came together as their touch confirmed her earlier thoughts. "Jack, ye've got a fever. Is it yer arm?"

"No, s'nothing. Just desert heat." As Jack turned to move away, Ana's hand slipped lower on his chest and she quickly withdrew it when Jack hissed in pain.

"What'd you do this time?" Ana demanded, dragging him back towards her and pulling his shirt open to inspect his shoulder. "How the-"

"S'nothing luv," Jack said rather brusquely, shaking her off and stepping away once more. "Now leave me be; tha's an order."

_Review Responses -ooh...aliteration! Loot for Amber! XD-:_

_**kungfuchick** - Well, not kill persay...lol. And I've got a feeling Jack just did something rash. hehe. Thanks fer reviewing._

_**Mrs Capt Jack Sparrows** - Well, I'll hold ye to that, mate. Here's another bit o' writin' and now I need some reviewin', lol. Thanks fer taking the time to review!_

_**Ferntree** - I'm glad you find this story so intriguing and new to you. I hope you'll continue to read._

_**JackFan2** - -thwacks self with the trout of justice- I'm so sorry fer makin' you depressed, mate. But guess what...I'm baaaaaacccckkkk! MWAHA! And, apparently, Dia has stopped with the silent treatment. It's good t' know you care._

_[a/n2: Please review if you read, it means a lot. Thankies to all!]_


	13. Trapped

**DISCLAIMER:**  I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean:  The Curse of the Black Pearl or any of the characters included in the package.  I do like to play with them and often end up giving them back worse for the wear.  (Especially Captain Jack Sparrow!)  ;

**CLAIMER:**  I do, however, own the plot of this story and all my OC therein.  Some stay around, some don't.  That's life, ne?

**Part 13:  Trapped**

            The group processed slowly through the dark passageways of the pyramid; their only light was that which came from the single lantern that Dozell held high as he led them towards the central chamber where the Treasure awaited.  Chelsea walked close behind the young leader as if she was ready to latch onto his arm for safety at any moment.  Kona and Hunter walked on either side of their owner, their heightened senses alert.  Jack and Will walked side-by-side and the tension between the two was smothering.  Ana brought up the rear, walking behind her captain should he need assistance.

            Will stole several worried glances over at Jack only to look away quickly each time, unnerved by the way the pirate captain carried himself so tensely.  There was something in Jack's eyes that was familiar—in a bad way.  It was the same look the pirate had worn when he was conflicting with that possessive voice.  Will slowed to fall into step with Ana, allowing Jack to continue on alone.

            The pirate captain didn't seem to notice the blacksmith's absence; he was too caught up in the conversation in his own mind.

_            "Pharaoh,"_

_            "Fer th' last time-"_

_            "Very well Jack Sparrow,"_

_            "Thank you, although it's still _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, savvy?  Now what d'you want?"_

_            The woman stepped once more from the fog and smiled gently at Jack, the gesture never reaching her dark eyes.  "I come to warn you."_

_            "'bout what?"_

_            "Even as we speak you are treading on dangerous ground."_

_            "Really?"  Jack's tone made it obvious that he was unconvinced._

_            The woman nodded.  "Yes."_

_            "Just who are you anyway t' be warnin' me, eh?"_

_            "That you may not know.  Not yet."_

_            Jack's eyes narrowed in irritation.  "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow.  Why d'you refuse t' answer?"_

_            The woman sighed lightly.  "There we are.  I see you are not all gone."_

_            Jack's brow pinched in confusion, but before he could ask of her meaning, she was gone, leaving him to the peace of solitude in his own mind._

_            "Tha's interesting."_

            "Yer right Will,"

            Jack blinked several times in rapid succession, banishing the remnants of the strange talk to the back of his mind.

            "You see?  Could it be the same thing…?"

            "Better not be."

            "What if it is?  What if he turns on us again?"

            "Ye can stop talkin' 'bout me behind my back like I'm a rabid dog, mates," Jack drawled casually, twirling a hand in the air as if to wave off their concerns.  Turning his head slightly, he watched Will and Ana from the corner of his eye and was amused to see that the blacksmith's cheeks were flushed and Ana was looking caught quite off guard.  He grinned to himself.

            "How did you know we were…um…?"

            "Talkin' 'bout me?  Simple.  I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

            "Well _Cap'n_, it'd be nice if you could stay in _this_ world wit' th' rest o' us, _savvy_?" Ana snapped back, giving him a gentle push forward as he slowed down and  readied to mock them for being caught in their 'secret' conversation.

           As Jack looked over his shoulder to argue further with Ana, he bumped into Chelsea and nearly tripped over Hunter, whom had stopped suddenly.  "'ey, Dozell, what's the holdup?"

            "Do you hear that?"

            All in the group fell silent and motionless, listening intently.  The faint echo of a whinny reached their ears, then seemed to echo itself, louder the second time.  The source seemed to be somewhere ahead of them in the tunnel.

            "A horse?  Do you think it's one of ours that got loose?" Will questioned, stepping forward and squinting into the darkness out of the torch's reach.

            "How would it have gotten around in front of us?  I didn't see any connecting tunnels…" Chelsea whispered almost fearfully.

            A slow set of steady four-beat clicks bounced off the corridor walls.

            "Well, I think we're about t' find out," Jack growled, pushing his way to the front of the group.

            Slowly, as if forming from the darkness in the tunnel ahead, a pale colored horse appeared, but it wasn't moving toward them.  Instead, it stood with a hind foot propped elegantly and its head held high, stance alert.  Light continued to pour forth onto the animal until it seemed to shimmer with other-worldly illumination.  The horse's coat was an insipid cream color, accentuated by a mane and tail darker than the night sky.  A dark patch of hair stood out on the horse's creamy left hindquarter.

            "Definitely not one of ours," Will whispered, afraid that if he spoke too loudly he would scare off the magnificent beast and shatter the moment of awe for everyone.

            "It's beautiful…" Chelsea breathed, admiring the delicate yet powerful horse before them.

            "Nratu…" Dozell whispered loud enough for him alone to hear.

            The horse's ears pricked and a whitish light seemed to shimmer on its poll for a moment before solidifying into what appeared to be a horn.  Small yellow sparks surrounded the newly formed horn, causing the majority of the group to step back in uncertainty.  Only Jack and Dozell stood firm.

            The ghostly horse reared back on its hind legs, flailing shining hard front hooves about in the air before touching down.  As its forefeet reconnected with the stones, a metallic clank resounded through the air and heavy, solid gold leg guards appeared and encompassed the horse's front hooves and legs up to its knees.

            "What the-"

            The unicorn reared once more, throwing its head from side to side with a defiant scream that sent shivers down the spines of the humans and raised the hackles of the dogs.  Returning to the ground, the unicorn lowered its head and charged toward the small group.

            "Run!" Dozell cried, spinning around and rushing the others back down the corridor from whence they had come.

            Turning and stumbling, the group began running back the way they had come, none daring to look back for they still heard the metallic thunder of the unicorn's clad hooves.

            Ana, who was now in the lead, gasped and slowed considerably.  "Wha's that?!"

            Forming from the darkness in the tunnel ahead in the same manner as the unicorn had, the hound of fire that had chased them across the desert appeared.  It did not move toward them but the eerie and foreboding sound of its lonely howl did.  Now that they could get a better look at it, the hound was a strange sight indeed.  Not only was it cloaked in fire and feeling no pain or burning sensation, it wore a mane of golden fur about its neck.  Its tail was the same golden color while the rest of it was midnight black.  The creature wore gold plating on its muzzle and sides as well as two golden horns atop its head.

            The group came to a standstill, caught between two mythical beasts in the narrow corridor.  The two creatures moved menacingly towards the group, taking their time to instill even more fear.

            While the gazes of the others were locked fearfully on the formidable beasts, Jack looked about frantically for any kind of exit.  A sly grin lit his face when his gaze landed on a triangular doorway just tall enough for someone to crawl through.

            Jack drew his cutlass with lightning speed.  "There!  Go!" he ordered, pointing out the niche with the blade's tip.

            The others dropped to all fours and scrambled for the small crevice, slipping through it one at a time into the unknown on the opposite side of the wall.  While they were low and vulnerable, Jack watched their backs with his cutlass raised defensively.  Keeping one eye on the others' progress and the other on the creatures that were still advancing, Jack backed his way toward the crevice to allow quick his escape.  Finally, Dozell, the last, slipped through the small doorway and Jack dropped and crawled through quickly.

            The connecting tunnel was much longer than Jack had originally thought and soon his knees were scraped and bruised from scrambling over the rough stones.  Finally, he saw the light of Dozell's lantern and he quickened his pace.  Once on the other side, Will offered a hand which Jack accepted.  As the pirate captain drew to his full height, he realized with a cord of dismay that the chink through which they had entered was the only way out.

            "Well, tha's disappointing," Jack drawled somewhat angrily, sheathing his cutlass.

            Ana moved to stand at his side in hopes that her presence would relieve some of his stress.  He had been so tense lately; surely it wasn't good for his health.

            Or his sanity.

            "What will we do now?  The only way out of here is the way from which we entered and then we'd meet with those beasts again."

            "Very nice of you to announce the obvious, Turner," Dozell muttered.

            Will's pride pricked slightly at the tone of implied stupidity in Dozell's voice and he took a dangerous step toward the younger man.  He stopped short in surprise when a gentle sloshing sound came from his movement.

            Everyone looked down and gasped.

            "Water?  In here?  How?" Chelsea exclaimed backing away and seeking a shelter where there was none.

            Jack moved away from Ana and began examining the walls, not seeming to realize that the water was rising quickly; it was already past their knees.

            While all of them either began to panic or search for an exit, the water rose higher and higher.  Soon they could not stand without being completely submerged and they were forced to tread water.  Dozell dropped the lantern into the cool liquid to keep himself afloat more easily.  A sharp hiss echoed throughout the chamber as the lantern's flame was extinguished by the strange water.

            "We need to get out of here before we drown," Will said urgently.

            "But how?" Chelsea asked, trying not to whimper in fear.

            Dozell snapped his fingers.  "The chink!"

            Dozell's exclamation was accompanied by a noticeable splash and Jack was gone.  Before the others could react, the water's level rose even more sharply and they were all dragged into the liquid's cold, killing embrace.

            Jack dove as fast as he could, swimming down toward where they had entered the chamber.  Something had to be blocking the entrance or else the water would have drained away by now.  As he reached the spot where the opening should have been, he was terrified to find that there was nothing more than the solid stones of the wall.

            For the first time since entering the chamber, Jack began to panic.  If there really was no exit through which the water could drain, they were all as good as dead.  He shoved himself away from the wall and looked about.  Frustrated at being unable to see anything in the inky darkness, he accidentally released a bit of air from his mouth.

            That was when he saw it.

            A faint, silvery-blue light was some indeterminate distance from him, but it was definitely moving closer.  There was something distinctly comforting about the light that lulled Jack's panicking mind into a false sense of security.  Slowly, ever so slowly, his eyes began to fall shut even as the light drew nearer and became blindingly bright.

            As Jack slipped into a thoughtless sleep, the last bits of air he had been hanging onto were released from his lungs.

_[a/n:  As always, HUGE thanks to all reviewers!]_


	14. Anauu of Water

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl or any of the characters included in the package. I do like to play with them and often end up giving them back worse for the wear. (Especially Captain Jack Sparrow!) ;

**CLAIMER:** I do, however, own the plot of this story and all my OC therein. Some stay around, some don't. That's life, ne?

**Part 14: Anauu of Water**

Jack's eyes opened a crack when the clear echo of a tinkling bell reached his ears. Despite the intensity of the light that was nearly blinding him, he opened his eyes all the way and before the light dimmed, he caught a glimpse of the others sinking into the chamber's depths. Looking up at the dimmer light, he was shocked to see a white fox-like animal before him, decorated with blue diamonds on its tail and forelegs. It wore a collar with a crystal bell around its neck and its eyes were clear and aquamarine.

The creature's eyes widened as they locked on Jack's fading gaze as if it had just remembered something. In a flurry of bubbles and a momentary undercurrent, the fox-like animal disappeared and Jack found himself shoved against the chamber's wall.

Everything faded to total black as the lack of oxygen overcame him.

- - - - -

Drearily, Jack opened his eyes and as the fog of unconsciousness lifted from his vision he realized that he was in the same chamber that had been filled with water at his last recollection. But now the chamber was illuminated by torches along the walls and only a few puddles remained from the unusual flooding. The chink was in its proper place and the others were lying motionless around the floor, still damp from the experience.

Jack dragged himself up and away from the wall on which he had been leaning and shakily stood. Stumbling more than on occasion he made his way over to check on the others. Looking them over carefully he was pleased to see that they all still drew breath and would probably recover shortly.

A high-pitched squawk came from the chink and Jack spun to face it, hand on the hilt of his cutlass. All he found, though odd, was the eagle that had been their companion in the desert. The magnificent bird sat awkwardly on the ground, wings folded and deep golden eyes locked on Jack.

"What're you doin' here, bird?"

Another high squawk was his only answer as the bird unfurled its wings and waved them in the air before refolding them and hopping into the crevice.

Not really wanting to wait around for the others to wake, Jack shrugged to himself and followed the bird. As he crawled through the cramped tunnel Jack was able to keep track of the bird by its calls and was surprised when they turned sooner than he thought. Thinking nothing of it Jack followed faithfully and soon found himself somewhere very different from where he'd imagined he would end up.

Standing to his full height he looked around the torch-lit room in awe. The walls were clad in solid gold and supplemented by rare stones the likes of which he had never before seen. But what really drew his attention was a solid gold pedestal with four differently colored stones imbedded in its base. The stones were cut into small arrows, each pointing in one of the four directions: an amber arrow pointed north; a golden arrow pointed east; an azure arrow pointed south; a silvery arrow pointed west.

Just above each arrow, on the pedestal's shaft, were rather primitive carvings of four different animals: a wolf or dog for north; a horse for east; a fox for south; an eagle for west.

Atop the pedestal rested a large, lavishly ornamented pillow. In the center of the pillow rested a midnight black stone attached to a solid gold chain. The black gem sat as if it were the greatest thing in all the world, placed exactly in the center of the huge, soft pillow adorned with various tassels and other jewels made to pale in comparison to the glimmering stone. Flakes and specks of red, gold, blue, and gray shimmered within the crystal and were constantly changing their intricate pattern of light.

Jack stepped forward slowly, almost in awe of the stone. The faithful eagle leapt off the ground and found a perch on Jack's shoulder. However the pirate was too immersed in the stone's ever-shifting beauty to notice even as the talons dug lightly into his skin.

- - - - -

Slowly, ever so slowly, Ana's eyes fluttered open and she found her vision was still fuzzy. So was her memory. Apparently, since they were not dead, the water had been drained from the chamber but she had no recollection of how that had come to pass. Weakly she dragged herself off the cold stone floor and cringed as air-cooled bits of her clothing rubbed against her skin, sending shivers through her.

Hazily she looked about the chamber and took an inventory of the others. Dozell, Chelsea, the whelp and the dogs were all at about the same point of recovery as herself. Her eyebrows came together as she searched her mind for what was nagging her.

Jack!

Where was Jack!?

Ana shot off the ground with a speed she didn't think she possessed and glanced frantically around for any sign of Jack. All she saw was that the chink through which they had entered was open and there were some claw marks engraved in the stones at its base.

Setting her jaw determinedly she crawled over to and through the chink.

"Ana?" Chelsea inquired, sitting up and watching the other woman disappear in the darkness of the small tunnel. "Where are you going?" she called a bit louder.

"To find Jack."

The others looked around the chamber in confusion and discovered that Jack was not there indeed. After exchanging quick glances they scrambled through the chink after Ana.

All rejoined company in the corridor on the other side. The hall was lit with torches and both the strange creatures were gone. So was Jack.

"Where is he? Surely he wouldn't have gone off on his own…"

"I didn't." Jack's voice came from behind them and was accompanied by a high-pitched shriek.

The group whirled around and was happily surprised to see Jack standing in the corridor…with a feathered visitor.

Ana smiled slowly and advanced toward Jack with a delicate air. Jack returned her smile with a slow grin of his own which was extinguished when the back of her hand met his cheek. As Jack reeled from the blow, the eagle perched on his shoulder flapped its wings wildly and dug in its talons to maintain its balance on Jack's shoulder.

"Ouch," Jack muttered, wincing away from the bird and rubbing at his tender cheek. "Care t' tell me why I deserved tha', luv?"

"You must be utterly daft to have wondered off on yer own!" Ana hissed, trying to keep her voice low enough for only Jack to hear.

"I think we've established that I'm daft enough fer all of us," Jack returned with another slow grin.

Ana fixed her gaze squarely on his and glared with all her pent-up anger. A movement on Jack's left side caught her gaze and she allowed it to wander to the eagle. "Where'd ye git th' bird?"

Jack shrugged, making the bird shift to reclaim its space and balance. "Not rightly sure. I found it. Or it found me. Whichever you prefer. Shall we continue?"

As Jack turned his back on the group Ana thought she caught a glimmer of gold around his neck but quickly passed it off as a play of the flickering torch light. Dozell quickened his pace to take the lead and often glanced curiously at the falcon sitting contently on Jack's shoulder. There was something very strange about that bird.

Soon the group came upon a small channel that turned sharply away from the main passage. Around the frame's edges several figures were carved into the stone. Most were painted black but some were highlighted in red, setting them apart from the monotony of the others.

"Wait," Dozell muttered, slowing to a stop just at the threshold.

"What's wrong?" Will asked from the back of the procession.

"These pictures…they read out a warning." Dozell answered, tracing the figures etched in the stone with an index finger. "I don't think it is wise to pass."

"Since you seem t' be an expert let's hear it," Jack ordered gently.

"This is where our leader vanished the last time but I do know exactly what it says. These symbols are derived from an ancient text that is said to predict the future."

"Well, c'mon Dozell lad, speak!" Jack ordered more forcefully.

"Very well. It reads:

'Take not the Black Treasure,

Trade not your power for measure,

She is home, leave her be,

Or else, fall you to the sea.

Wind will rouse the first sparks,

And fire will consume all,

Only to be doused by water,

Which will be struck by lightning.

The skies will darken

The seas will churn

The Guardians will roam

Destroying land and life

Turn to the Sparrow

To endure the storm.

Take not the Divine Stone,

Lest suffering change your tone,

You are not rare,

Only proceed if you dare.'"

"How poetic," Jack muttered sarcastically.

"But what does it mean?" Chelsea questioned slowly.

"Only one way to find out mates," Jack said stridently starting down the narrow corridor.

"Tread carefully; these halls are said to contain traps and once ensnared they define certain death." Dozell warned, taking his own advice and inspecting the floor before taking each step whilst following the pirate captain.

"Sorry mate, but e'en though I tread carefully where curses are concerned, plain ol' superstitions don' affect me." Jack moved forward without a care, walking quickly to reach his destination.

"Wait," Dozell called, continuing when Jack stopped moving forward. "Even though we have not yet encountered such traps, we are drawing nearer to the Treasure's chamber. We must be very cautious from now on."

Jack rolled his eyes and swished to the side so he was facing the other, ignoring the fact that the toe of his boot clipped a stone. "Fer th' last time, there's no _workin'_ traps-" Before Jack could finish a light release echoed to a fro along the corridor.

The eagle screeched and took flight, disappearing around a corner.

Ana, Dozell, and Will cocked their heads in different directions in a futile attempt to locate the source of the simple, yet eerie, sound. Having no success on their venture their eyes returned to where Jack had been standing. This time they found their query, but in a worrisome state. He lay deathly still on the ground, sprawled in an unnatural position. His skin was practically white and he wasn't breathing.

"Jack!" Ana nearly squealed with alarm, ignoring Dozell's previous warning and skittering to kneel beside her fallen captain.

_[a/n: Thank you so much to those who reviewed the last chapter! JackFan2, kungfuchick, mich, Ferntree, and Lykosdracos! And, of course, thanks to all who have reviewed before and will review!]_


	15. Bartering zZ BONUS CHAPTER Zz

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl or any of the characters included in the package. I do like to play with them and often end up giving them back worse for the wear. (Especially Captain Jack Sparrow!) ;

**CLAIMER:** I do, however, own the plot of this story and all my OC therein. Some stay around, some don't. That's life, ne?

_[a/n1: This is a type of 'bonus chapter'. The deal is that I'm leaving for a two week trip to Europe in less than two weeks, so I'm supplementing the two chapters that will be missed when I am gone with these 'bonus chapters'. This is the first and the second bonus chapter will come with next week's regular update.]_

**Part 15: Bartering**

"Ana, down!" Dozell ordered, lunging and knocking her to the ground without giving her a chance to comply. As they hit the ground dozens of tiny arrows shot horizontally across the hall, missing them by mere inches.

Ana took in a series of deep, fearful breaths, as did Dozell. He carefully lifted himself a bit off the ground testing to see if the trap would have a recurrence. After a couple of minutes and no further incidents he deemed it safe to rise and did so.

Ana pulled herself to her knees and dragged Jack into her arms. Cradling his body with one arm she ran her free hand gently through his hair only to discover that it held the cool, damp lifelessness death subjected its victims to.

"No…Jack…" Her whisper fell on deaf ears as she lightly brushed the remaining strands of black hair from his face. She gazed down with tear-brightened eyes at the livid face of her captain and lover.

Dozell joined her in looking down at the pirate but his gaze was more quizzical. Finally his eyes found the object he had been searching for. Reaching out, his fingers gripped a small stick protruding from Jack's chest. He gave the stick a tug and it came loose, revealing a sharpened tip coated in gruesomely half-congealed blood. "I figured as much."

Ana looked up at his words, stray tears still winding their way down her cheeks. "What is it?"

"Poison," Chelsea muttered, coming forward to inspect the dart.

Dozell shook his head sadly, tossing the dart to the ground. "I warned him about the lethality of these traps. I only wish he had listened."

Slowly and silently, weighed down by the sadness of loosing a companion, Will, Dozell, Chelsea, and the dogs rose and continued down the corridor.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ana demanded weakly, choking on her tears.

"We can't stay here. I don't mean to be cruel, but he's dead. Hanging around to mourn will only serve to endanger_ us_ further." Dozell said quietly, his tone of voice indicating that his words were indeed sincere.

Ana took one last, long look down at Jack's pale, motionless form. After placing a tentative kiss on his clammy cheek she lowered his body to the ground and stood, wiping the stray tears from her face. She took a fortifying breath and joined the others, following them rather dejectedly down the corridor.

- - - - -

Cold.

Barbossa had described the feeling of death quite accurately.

It was cold. Very cold.

Wait…death? No, he couldn't be dead. There was just no way.

He denied it with all his being.

For one thing, he had no recollection of how he had come to be dead. The last thing he remembered was standing in the corridor and shunning Dozell's overly careful approach to walking, of all things.

And for another thing, he was _Captain_ Jack Sparrow.

But truthfully the dark abyss he found himself in was very cold. Deathly cold.

Finally allowing his exhausted self to admit defeat, Jack closed his eyes and tried his best to ignore the feeling of sinking through that void of nothingness.

_ "Why do you insist he live?"_

_ "Why do you insist he _die_?"_

Jack's eyebrows twitched in irritation; he had finally been getting some much-needed rest. Fully vexed at being waken he forced his eyes open and found that it was a much more difficult task than it should have been. Hazily he searched the blackness for the source of the arguing feminine voices. His dreary gaze fell on two women: one was ever-shifting while the other was solid and as motionless as a statue. Both were unnervingly familiar and Jack forced his eyes open further.

_ "He must die. It is the natural course of _all_ mortals to be born, to live, and to die. He was careless and so his time to die has come early."_

The ever-shifting woman tossed her long, dark hair casually over one shoulder. _"But why allow the only mortal who can serve your purpose to die before his task is complete? Didn't you want your little pharaoh to save this land?"_

The more solid of the two shook her head delicately. _"Nay. He cannot for he is not the pharaoh. No matter how similar they may look."_

_ "No? I've been watching this mortal and his internal struggles. You have spoken to him many times and intimidated him by calling him by this land's royal title. How do you explain that?"_

_ "He is _not_ the pharaoh. He is merely the capsule that houses his ancient spirit."_

_ "So if Jack Sparrow dies so does the pharaoh, correct?"_

_ "The pharaoh will find a new vessel."_

_ "But if you wait for that to happen, trouble will arise in the land which you guard."_

_ "Yes, it will, for there will be no one to challenge the evil that now draws near to the Stone."_

_ "So you're willing to let the evil conquer your land?"_

_ "No."_

_ "That _is_ what will happen if you let him die. Time is fading; his life force is fading. I can feel it."_

_ "Why do you even fret with the ventures of Egypt? She is not your land."_

_"I 'fret' because my little,"_ the fog-made one paused, searching for the correct word, _"pet has traveled—and died—there."_

"Who're you callin' a pet?!" Jack demanded angrily, suddenly knowing that he was the center of their conversation. Neither of the women took note of him.

_"So you've taken in a new human to drive mad."_

_ "No. He's proven himself stronger than I like to toy with. He is now under my protection."_ She waved her hand in the air and gray tendrils of fog followed the motion before resting in her palm and solidifying into a pendant on a black cord.

Jack's hand flew to his chest, searching for the pendant given to him by the lady who had driven him near the edge of insanity—the same woman who now seemed to be defending him. The charm was gone.

_"You see? I gave him my token of protection and now I use it to barter for his life."_

_ "And what good would your spell of protection do me? I cannot die."_

_ "By using it to restore his life it will save your land. But only if you agree with the decision to revive him. He died in your land where you have supremacy."_

The more serious of the two was silent for a long time and in that lapse Jack felt himself growing weaker. Being pulled deeper into the darkness. His vision began blurring further.

_"Very well. Your human lives."_ With these words, the pendant in the shifting woman's hand vanished in a puff of smoke.

"_But I will not let this _pirate's_ stupidity endanger my land again. I will bring forth the pharaoh. He knows his enemy and can finish this ancient struggle. Once and for all."_

_ "And what of Sparrow when the task is complete?"_

_ "That depends on how cooperative he is. I may allow him to live."_

- - - - -

_"Wake up mortal."_

The whispered order pierced the darkness and sent Jack up to a sitting position with wide eyes and quickened breathing. Anxiously Jack looked about the strange place he now found himself in. Only one torch lit the grand chamber, casting eerie shadows over the picture writing on the walls. Jack braced himself back on his hands and took deep breaths, trying to recover his composure. He wasn't even sure what it was about that voice that had startled him so.

Wait…voice? From what he could tell, Jack was alone in the chamber.

'_Maybe I am loosing my mind…_' Jack thought worriedly to himself, still searching for the source of the voice. "Is anyone there?"

_"Yes."_ a voice answered, echoing softly from the darkest corner of the chamber. _"Welcome back, pharaoh."_

"'Pharaoh?'" Jack searched his memory for a name or description of that familiar voice's owner.

_"Well, soon-to-be pharaoh, yes."_ A woman with long dark hair in a pale robe stepped from the shadows and her dark gaze pierced Jack's. She nodded to a large stone chest in the center of the room, just large enough for one man. _"That is the real pharaoh. There he has rested for many years. Waiting."_

"Fer what?" Jack asked slowly almost fearing the answer that would surely come.

_"You. The one who can revive him."_

A sharp grating sound filled the chamber as the stone lid of the sarcophagus slid aside, unveiling the wrapped, deteriorating form within. Jack looked down with slight disgust at the shriveled body bound in cloth.

"What's this all about, anyway?" Jack asked gradually, turning to face the woman once more.

He was shocked to find a wolf in her place. The animal retained the woman's raven locks and wore golden rings around two of her legs. A blue star anointed her left hip and blue waves ran horizontally beneath her eyes.

Jack took several stunned steps backwards, almost falling into the open sarcophagus as he did so. "Who _are_ you?"

_"If you must know, I am Anaia. Egyptian goddess of darkness and judgment. I am sorry Jack Sparrow-"_

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

Anaia's lip curled up at the corner in a grim smile but her eyes remained sincerely apologetic. _"Of course you would correct me Jack Sparrow,"_

"Lass, do ye not understand th' whole 'respect me by announcin' me title' thing?"

_"I apologize Jack Sparrow but I cannot; I am a goddess and therefore cannot acknowledge any rank of a mere mortal."_ Anaia took a few delicate steps closer to Jack, seeming to float on the air instead of touching the ground. _"And now I must insist that you step down."_

"From wha'?" Jack side-stepped from the majestic black wolf suddenly feeling very paranoid.

_"From your existence."_

_[a/n2: Please review, it means the WORLD to me. Thankies!]_


	16. Revival

**DISCLAIMER:**  I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean:  The Curse of the Black Pearl or any of the characters included in the package.  I do like to play with them and often end up giving them back worse for the wear.  (Especially Captain Jack Sparrow!)  ;

**CLAIMER:**  I do, however, own the plot of this story and all my OC therein.  Some stay around, some don't.  That's life, ne?

**Part 16:  Revival**

            Jack froze mid-step as his blood ran cold in his veins.  He swallowed dryly, his amber eyes being held hostage by her intense black gaze.  "Could you repeat tha-"

            Faster than lightning, Anaia was mere inches from his face, hovering lighter than a feather in the air.  The golden serpent-shaped bracelet wrapped around her left foreleg glittered in a strange dark light, but went unnoticed by Jack as he found himself trapped in her piercing, all-knowing gaze.

            _"I'm sorry Jack,"_ she whispered, delicately touching her left paw to his forehead.  Two thin red beams of light shot out from the serpent's ruby eyes and wrapped themselves around Jack's body.

            Anaia lifted her paw from Jack's forehead and watched as his eyes slowly fell shut and his jaw hung limp.  Her expression remained emotionless as his body wilted, held up only by the delicate strands of red light and all signs of life left him.

            _"Come back Pharaoh."_

            The red strands dissipated at the sound of her voice, but Jack's body remained where the strings had suspended it.  After a long expanse of silence Jack dropped and when he landed he was supporting himself on his hands and knees.  Raising his head, he peered through the heavy black locks with stormy gray eyes.

- - - - -

            "It's…gone…" Dozell trailed off as he looked around the chamber in disbelief.  The Black Stone immortalized in the legends was really, truly, gone.

            "Who cares about a rock when I just left my captain in the corridor?" Ana hissed, her anger getting the better of her even though it was no one's fault but Jack's that the pirate captain was dead.

            "Would you have preferred it was you?" Dozell retorted, the anger apparently contagious.

            "Yes." Ana replied without missing a beat.  "And fer all I care, you can join Jack."

            "Alright, break it up," Will said quickly, physically stepping between the two.  "Look, we can't find what we came for so let's just go."

            Ana glared at the ground and Dozell looked away, slightly ashamed that he had gotten into an argument over nothing.

            "Will's right, we should leave.  Enough has happened to deter us already." Chelsea said quietly, her hands resting on the heads of the two large dogs seated near her.

            There was a sense of general agreement and the group left the Stone's chamber, each engrossed in their own thoughts.

            As they exited the pyramid, they were surprised to see that the sun had risen and hovered directly above them.  The horses were mulling around the pyramid's entrance where the group had left them the night before.  Slowly they went to the animals and mounted up, turning back across the desert.  Back the way they had come but this time with one less in their company.

            As Ana swung herself up onto the black horse's back, she felt a pang of regret, feeling as though it were her fault Jack wasn't getting on with her.  She closed her eyes against the feeling and waited it out.

            A long howl cut through her inner meditations.  It was followed shortly by a whinny and a sharp yip.

            Ana's eyes shot open and she found herself—and the rest of the company—faced by three immense beasts:  the fiery hound, the unicorn, and a blue and white fox creature ornamented in aqua crystals and a bell around its neck.

            "Run!" Will screamed, kicking his mount into a gallop with the cart horse following closely.  Dozell kicked his and Chelsea's horse into a gallop as well and Ana soon followed suite.

            Before any of them got very far, they found themselves in the shadow of an immense bird and all eyes looked up.  A huge horned eagle loomed above them, its talons gleaming in the sunlight.  The bird swooped ahead of them and landed in the sand, kicking up a dust storm that forced the riders to a stand-still.

            The blowing sand died away as the eagle folded its wings and the other three creatures surrounded the group, closing them in.

            "Leaving so soon?"

            The humans looked to the eagle fearfully.  They all knew that voice, but it was impossible that said voice had just spoken.  The voice's owner was _dead_.

            "Jack?" Ana whispered, daring to hope.  She had no idea why her captain would be seated on a giant mutant eagle, but at this point she could care less.  All she wanted was to see him again.

            "More or less," Jack's voice replied.  In a moment he was standing carelessly next to the giant bird.

            Dozell, Will, and Chelsea watched in awe as the bird took to the sky again and suddenly shrunk and changed form.  It morphed into the small eagle that had accompanied them across the desert and in the pyramid.

            "Jack!"  Ana dismounted in a bound and bolted across the sand before wrapping Jack in a tight hug, not caring what the others thought of the contact.  She was on the verge of tears anyway.  He was solid and warm and alive and…shirtless?  Ana stepped back and looked her captain over slowly.

            What had he done?

            His hair was cropped short, reaching to just above his chin and his shirt and boots were gone.  The kohl and trinkets that were part of his identity were absent.  The oddest feature was perhaps the two large burns that covered most of his chest and arms.  They were in the shape of two large paws.  Also, the talisman he had kept with him ever since the encounter with the voice awhile ago was replaced by a single black stone hanging from a solid gold chain.  The stone was glimmering with ever-changing specks of blue, gray, yellow, and red.

            There was something distinctly wrong with him.  This wasn't the Jack she knew.

            "Jack?" Ana asked quietly, carefully, fearing that her suspicions would be confirmed.  As her gaze locked with his words of confirmation were no longer needed.  "No," she breathed sadly, her heart sinking.

            "What?  What's wrong?" Chelsea asked with concern filling her voice as the other went pale.  "Ana?"

            "He's gone." Ana answered simply, allowing a single tear to fall.

            "What do you mean?  He's standing right there!"  Will gestured to where Jack stood just a few feet off.

            "S'not him…" Ana trailed off, her gaze remaining locked with the fireless gray eyes of her captain as she backed away.  Except it was not her captain.  "Jack, please, come back," she whispered knowing that the words were audible to her alone.

            Jack's voice came but it spoke in a language unknown to her and lost completely on the others.

            "What did he say?" Will asked.

            "If ye're gonna use his voice at least speak 'is own language!" Ana snapped, her grief and anger powering the argument.

            Jack cocked his head, making his cropped hair fall lightly on his cheek.  For a moment the eyes became unfocused and a hint of milky brown shown in their depths.

            "Jack…please?" Ana begged, having caught the flash of brown.

            "To whom do you speak woman?" Jack repeated in English his eyes gray once more and the casual drawl missing from his voice.

            Ana's eyes narrowed dangerously and her lip twisted up into a snarl.  "You, ya bloody dog."

            The gray eyes darkened in turn and his mouth fell into a frown.  "Do you have _any_ idea to whom you speak?"

            "I was _hoping_ t' speak t' my cap'n, but you have yet t' introduce yerself." Ana replied sarcastically not fazed by the man's flawless posture and the immense difference in him from the Jack she knew.

            "I am the eldest son of the late Pharaoh; now the ruler of Egypt.  Show your respect.  Bow to me."

            Ana snorted in amusement her body tense with defiance and her eyes hard.  "I don' care who ye are, jus' let my cap'n go."

            "Bow to me."

            "No."  A challenge flared as hazel fire in her eyes.

            "You will show respect to a prince of Egypt!" Jack snapped, stretching his left arm at shoulder level and spreading his fingers to their limit.  Red tinged the bland grayness of his eyes, crimson sparkling like flames in the cloudy orbs.

            Ana tensed as an unknown force seemed to shove down upon her shoulders with unbearable weight.  She stubbornly resisted the burden, fighting it with all her strength.  The strain soon became too much to bear and her eyes rolled up as her knees buckled and she succumbed to the darkness.

            Will, Dozell, and Chelsea watched in horrified fascination as Ana sank to the sand then lay still.  Moments later their eyes shifted up to Jack who had returned his arm to his side and wore a satisfied smirk.

_[a/n:  Sorry this chapter is kinda short, but there's some stuff I can't exactly break up coming next…please forgive (and review?  pwease?).]_


	17. It Begins

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl or any of the characters included in the package. I do like to play with them and often end up giving them back worse for the wear. (Especially Captain Jack Sparrow!) ;

**CLAIMER:** I do, however, own the plot of this story and all my OC therein. Some stay around, some don't. That's life, ne?

**Part 17: It Begins**

Chelsea was down and at Ana's side in an instant, checking her pulse and breathing to make sure that the other still lived. She didn't understand what had happened and she assumed none of them did.

"Some women do not know their place," Jack muttered to himself, staring at Ana with hard eyes.

The eagle dropped from the sky and found its perch on Jack's left shoulder. Its talons digging into his skin didn't seem to bother Jack; it was if he had dealt with falcons all his life.

The hound of fire growled savagely and the three beasts advanced on the helpless group in the middle.

"There'll be none of that Guardians," Jack said sternly, lifting his forearm to chest level as the eagle edged its way down his arm with a screech. "Hawtawna, put a stop to this."

With a loud screech the eagle leapt into the sky and transformed back into the immense horned falcon. The mighty bird flapped its wings hard, sending strong currents of wind down that took the other beasts off their feet and left the humans untouched.

The hound growled as it regained its footing and looked up at the bird as the fire around it blazed hotter. Two thick tendrils of flame leapt from the canine's shoulders and solidified into black, hair-adorned wings. The unicorn also staggered to its feet and light shimmered above its shoulders before creamy wings sprouted from its skin. The fox stood and contented itself with glaring up at the aggressor.

The hound and unicorn took to the sky and began multiple assaults on the eagle. Hawtawna spun and dove to the best of his abilities to avoid the massive balls of fire and bolts of lightning that were sent his way. He was hit on more than one occasion and each time he fell close enough to the desert sands the fox creature sent blasts of water his way.

"That is _enough_. Guardians!"

Abruptly, the four creatures stopped attacking one another and froze in place, their attention now fixed solidly on Jack.

"Return to your lesser forms; save your strength."

"Jack, what is going on?!" Will asked in a confused and exasperated manner.

Jack turned to face the group and was shortly surrounded by a common dog, fox, and horse with the eagle perched on his shoulder. "Do you not know the legends of the mighty Guardians?"

"No," Will replied blatantly.

"Then it is about time you learned them. For now they come into existence. The great Guardians were forged from four elements to protect this land. They all are commanded by one man: the pharaoh. I am this same man. I have control over the hound Tvatui of Fire, also known as the Hound of Ra. Also under my jurisdiction are the horse Nratu of Lightning, the fox Anauu of Water, and the eagle Hawtawna of Wind. They were created to help me save this land from the evil that plagues it." Jack's stormy eyes passed over the confused and terrified members of the group until they landed on the only one who remained unconcerned. "My brother."

Dozell stepped forward, his whole composure starkly different from the Dozell the others knew. "Yes brother. Why have you taken it?"

"That is not for you to know."

"It is my right by blood. Once you are gone it will be my duty to protect the Stone. And I know for a fact you will not be around much longer."

"Is that a threat?"

"Bet your life on it. It's a promise."

"Ana! Ana! Wake up, please!" Chelsea begged, shaking Ana's shoulder in an attempt to wake her. Both ancient siblings looked to the source of the voice and saw that Ana still laid motionless in the sand.

"Why don't you release her? After all, you'll need all the strength you can summon to have even a hope of defeating me. Not that you will." Dozell taunted, watching his brother's reaction closely.

Narrowing his eyes Jack snapped his fingers at his side but his gaze did not leave Dozell.

"Besides, we wouldn't want her to miss seeing me kill you. You, who are in the body of her love." A dark smirk twisted Dozell's otherwise handsome features.

"Ana?" Chelsea asked quietly, hopefully, as the other's eyes flicked open slowly.

"Let's begin, shall we?"

Jack nodded slowly, his newly cropped hair flicking gently from the movement. "Yes. For it is my duty to defeat you and save this land."

"Defeat me you will not," Dozell growled, clenching both hands into tight fists at his sides. Transparent purple flames formed around his fists from seemingly nowhere and the sight sent the others—excepting Jack—back with fear.

Jack reacted like he had seen this coming and clenched his own fists, which were soon covered in transparent white flames. "Guardians it is time," Jack said evenly, barely suppressing the hatred he bared for the other.

The eagle screeched and the sound carried across the sands and echoed back eerily. It was awhile before any of them dared to move but once the Guardians had transformed and were in motion everything seemed to move in a blur. Tvatui, Nratu, and Hawtawna took to the air while Anauu stayed close to Jack's side in a protective stance.

Dozell stepped forward to meet the Guardians fearlessly, purple fire collecting around his fists and soon spreading throughout his entire body.

Fire, lightning, wind, and water came spiraling at Dozell from four separate directions and hit him in a massive explosion, sending sand flying everywhere. All who were witnessing this ancient struggle were momentarily blinded by the sheets of whirling sand.

A long howl carried across the desert and moments later the large, fiery form of Tvatui was looming mere inches from Dozell, who remained unfazed. The Guardian's eyes narrowed before he sprung forward, intent on tackling Dozell and finishing it once and for all. Before the enormous wolf could touch the younger prince a barrier clouded the air around Dozell and sent Tvatui soaring far away only to land hard on the sand.

"Is that _all_ your pets are capable of?" Dozell taunted.

Hawtawna and Anauu burst forward and attacked in unison; one from the sky, one from the ground. Dozell casually lifted a hand at shoulder level and deflected the attacks back at their originators. Both Guardians fell to the sands of their homeland in their common forms once more after receiving the brunt of their own attacks.

Jack alone felt that the gray and blue sparks disappeared from the Stone, leaving it glittering with a weakened red and strong yellow.

"Pathetic."

A shrill whinny sounded from just behind Dozell and not a full second later heavy metal-clad hooves crashed into the sand where the prince had been but was no longer. Nratu looked up from the sand and caught a glimpse of Dozell just before she was sent hurtling across the sand, kicking up clouds of grit each time she made contact with the ground. Once she came to a stop, sprawled on her side, she was a normal horse once more.

Jack felt his strength waver further as red alone was left shimmering in the Stone.

Will and Chelsea looked from one fallen Guardian to another, fearing for their safety in relation to the battle. Despite what was going on around her, Ana's attention remained solely fixated on Jack. He hadn't even flinched throughout the fight. Blinked yes, but not flinched. Not even when Anauu and Hawtawna dropped to the sand at his feet and didn't rise. He hadn't reacted to anything. It was as if he wasn't even there.

"Now brother, tell me,"

Jack looked up to meet Dozell's gaze evenly at his brother's voice.

"Why take the Stone?"

Jack remained silent, slowly drawing out Dozell's patience.

"Dozell! What are you doing?!" Chelsea had finally found her voice.

Dozell turned to face the voice, the fight temporarily forgotten. He made his way to stand before Chelsea unrushed and stopped not a foot away from her. "Destiny," he answered in a whisper that held a dangerous edge. "Do not try to interfere."

Kona and Hunter, sensing the threat Dozell posed, growled savagely and put themselves between Dozell and Chelsea with teeth bared and fur bristling. The side of Dozell's mouth turned up in a creepy grin as his gaze traveled down to the dogs.

A good distance away Tvatui regained his footing ungraciously and shook the sand from his dark coat. It was obvious that he was too weak to be of any use but he growled inwardly and broke into a run toward Dozell with flames running from his mouth as drool would from a normal dog.

When the wolf Guardian was very close Dozell wheeled with his arm extended. An invisible force hit Tvatui squarely in the chest and sent him flying. This time when he hit the sand he morphed back to his weakest form and lay completely still.

The Stone's inner lights vanished leaving a black, empty shell.

"Sorry _brother_, but it seems that your first line of defense has fallen. And once you too fall your friends shall have to watch themselves. I will rule this land," he announced loudly, "even if I have to kill you to claim it," he finished slowly in a whisper that held the foreboding of a dark guarantee.

Hunter growled angrily and lunged forward, sinking his fangs into Dozell's leg before the prince could react. Holding in a cry of pain Dozell glared down at the dog and watched as blood trailed away from where the animal's teeth still dug into his skin.

"Idiotic pest, you will pay for your insolence," Dozell hissed, extending his arm toward the dog and watching with satisfaction as the animal's grip dissipated and he crumpled to the ground, completely motionless. Contented for the moment, Dozell landed a solid kick to the fallen hound's ribs as a lasting reminder of his superiority.

Leaving the safety of the group, Chelsea surged forward and cradled the large dog's head in her lap and gently—if not hesitantly—stroked his silky head and neck. Kona moved to Chelsea's side and lightly licked Hunter's muzzle.

"He's dead," Chelsea whispered sadly after a moment, a tear winding its way down her cheek as she buried her face in Hunter's limp fur.

Dozell turned back to face Jack with a sneer of pure hate on his features. "And now it begins."

_[a/n: Please review! I'm going to try to get this story finished up before I leave so I don't leave anyone hanging.]_


	18. Uncertain Conclusions

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl or any of the characters included in the package. I do like to play with them and often end up giving them back worse for the wear. (Especially Captain Jack Sparrow!) ;

**CLAIMER:** I do, however, own the plot of this story and all my OC therein. Some stay around, some don't. That's life, ne?

**Part 18: Uncertain Conclusions**

Blood flowed freely down Jack's chin and each time he coughed with exertion blood spatter stained the sand at his feet. The once tan-colored battlefield was now crimson from blood involuntarily contributed by each man.

The fight had started quickly, magical energy coming from one man and wounding the other, only to be returned. Almost an hour had passed and both men were showing signs of tiring.

The two circled each other dangerously like two cats on the prowl. Judging by looks Jack had taken the worst of the hits as blood covered his tan skin. Wounds had been inflicted by means all but mortal, draining both his physical and mental strength.

However Dozell was tiring fast as well. He had lost less blood but the strain he had put on himself from using his ancient powers was making itself known.

'_I must end this now,_' Dozell thought darkly to himself. He knew his powers could not hold out much longer without a respite. Gathering a good portion of his remaining strength he sent an orb of transparent energy toward Jack. The older was far too weak and exhausted to dodge and even if he were strong enough, the impact came too fast. Jack was hit in the chest and received a bruised gash before falling to the ground and remaining there, unmoving.

The group watching gasped in horror as Jack made no move to escape even as Dozell stepped forward with a fistful of conjured purple fire.

"Jack! Get up!" Ana's scream carried across the sandy dunes but had no effect on the one it was meant for.

A dark grin twisted Dozell's otherwise handsome features and the fire surrounding his hand disappeared. With a flick of his wrist he conjured a coil of rope which he fashioned into a lasso. He slipped the loop around Jack's ankles. "Sorry _brother_," he growled, spitting out the word as if it were poison, "but Egypt cannot have two princes."

"Ye bloody coward! Let 'im go!" Ana screamed as Dozell began dragging Jack's unresponsive body across the pale grit leaving a trail of packed, bloodied sand. She drew her pistol on impulse, thumbed back the hammer and pulled the trigger.

The echo from the shot was heard by all but the bullet bounced off Dozell's back without leaving so much as scratch, having been deflected by a shield of energy.

"No, let him go!" Chelsea begged, watching in horror as Dozell drew a knife with a jagged, rusty blade from his boot.

"Sorry _ladies_ but survival of the fittest. I've been waiting far too long for him to pay." Dozell turned for the pyramid. Just because his brother had to die did not mean that his bones had to be left to bleach on the sands of their homeland. As a citizen of Egypt it was his responsibility to see that the 'pharaoh' got a proper burial.

"Pay fer wha'?!"

Dozell looked over his shoulder with a hard gaze. "For taking _my_ throne and making my life miserable. Father liked him simply because he was older. As was the custom of our people, the oldest inherits everything. Of course, on the event of his death," he nodded toward Jack, "it all falls to me." He twirled the knife with a sinister grin.

"Why do you even care?! Look around you; this kingdom is long dead. Why shed innocent blood over protecting it?" Chelsea argued.

"You're wrong, my dear. By asserting my claim over both the Black Stone and the throne I will have the power to revive this nation and bring it back to power. Which reminds me…" He leaned down and ripped the cord holding the black opal roughly from around Jack's neck before fixing the tie around his own neck. "And now there's only one thing left to do." Dozell took up dragging Jack toward the pyramid once more and the collective group could only watch in confused horror.

Ana staggered to her feet and watched with a frightened gaze as Dozell twirled the rusty blade about his fingers as he nonchalantly dragged Jack across the sand. Tears began to form at the corners of her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She had lost Jack thrice now. She didn't want to lose him again.

Soon Dozell and Jack had disappeared into the pyramid, hidden in the shadows within.

- - - - -

_"Do you see? Even with the pharaoh in control your weak mortal has managed to ruin things! The kingdom is lost!"_

_ "Just wait a moment, Anaia. Don't count Jack Sparrow out just yet."_

_ "What makes you so sure he can do anything?"_

_ "Just trust me. You may be surprised."_

- - - - -

A single shot rang across the sand. Will, Chelsea, and Ana looked to the ground in defeat.

It was really over.

Jack was dead.

Ana slowly dropped to her knees in disbelief, numbed by the unregistered fact of Jack's death. "He's…gone…"

Will's head shot up suddenly as a thought occurred to him. "Not necessarily. Dozell was only armed with a knife. Not a gun."

The three exchanged quick glances before rising and dashing into the pyramid. All of them were unprepared for what they found.

Jack and Dozell stood locked in tight combat, each with a knife in hand. Jack's pistol lay on the floor, its one shot used. Blood ran thickly from a bullet would in Dozell's side and Jack had a long cut on the left side of his face. From the looks of it Jack had the advantage.

The small group watched as Jack pulled back and dashed forward again, cleanly slicing Dozell's arm and getting no mark in return. Jack then stepped back once more and raised an arm using his ancient power to throw the younger to the ground and make his weapon go skittering out of reach. Jack stepped forward slowly and kicked Dozell in the ribs.

Hard gray eyes glared down at the man struggling to draw himself up and away from his reincarnate brother. The tip of a Jack's knife imbedded itself in the stone mere inches from Dozell's head.

"Jack, what're you doin'?! He tried t' _kill_ you; kill him!" Ana called out, anger at his odd actions tingeing her voice.

"I cannot."

"_What_?!"

"Even though he is my enemy he is also my brother. I cannot stain the sands of our homeland with his blood without destroying a part of myself." Even as he spoke, Jack reached down and ripped the cord holding the Black Stone from Dozell's neck and secured it in his fist. "We must return her."

Will, Chelsea, and Ana followed Jack in silence down the maze of corridors until they found themselves before the chink. Jack dropped to all fours and crawled along, followed closely by the others. They turned sharply, which threw the others off a bit and continued until they entered the Treasure's chamber. They remained silent as Jack walked over to the ornate pedestal and reverently placed the Black Stone on the lush pillow. As he paused to stare at it he seemed to grow weaker; his shoulders sagged and his legs began to tremble as if they would give out at any minute.

The hiss of metal flying through the air and then the _thunk_ of it landing in flesh shattered the silence.

_[a/n: Please review.]_


	19. Heading Home zZ BONUS CHAPTER Zz

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl or any of the characters included in the package. I do like to play with them and often end up giving them back worse for the wear. (Especially Captain Jack Sparrow!) ;

**CLAIMER:** I do, however, own the plot of this story and all my OC therein. Some stay around, some don't. That's life, ne?

**Part 19: Heading Home**

Jack dropped, gripping his right leg just below the knee where the knife was imbedded as he slipped to the floor.

All eyes turned to the room's safest entrance and found Dozell leaning heavily on the wall with a satisfied smirk. "And so it ends."

"Indeed…brother…" Jack breathed weakly, forcing himself to his feet and around to face his brother from years past. "And so it ends." Gathering all his internal strength, Jack concentrated it into one final attack which hit Dozell with destructive force. Once the energy that had pinned Dozell to the wall subsided the younger dropped to the ground, dead.

"It's over." As soon as Jack finished his statement he sank to the floor once more and laid still, his breathing shallow.

"Jack!" Ana cried in alarm, flying to his side.

- - - - -

Jack's eyes opened slowly and he found himself on a pure black plain. Nothing seemed to stir, but then again it was hard to tell seeing as how his vision was rather clouded.

_ "Mortal,"_

Jack started at the voice and clumsily stood, swaying violently once on his feet.

_ "You have done well. She was right to have believed in you."_

"Glad t' know tha'," Jack muttered weakly, wishing desperately for something to lean on. Or a drink. Preferably both.

_ "However, your foolish actions did endanger the land and Guardians beyond reason…"_

Jack was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on Anaia's voice as his eyes kept slipping shut.

_ "…but in light of your strength that saved this land, I will grant you your life."_

Jack forced his eyes open at this though they remained heavily lidded. "Uh, thanks…I guess."

_ "But I cannot help you cope with the numerous injuries your body has sustained. You will have to deal with that on your own. Good luck, Captain Jack Sparrow."_

- - - - -

"Jack! Jack! Wake up! Please Jack!" Ana pleaded, gently shaking his shoulder and tapping his cheek in futile attempts to wake the pirate captain. Receiving no reaction from Jack, she looked helplessly up at Will and Chelsea.

Will knelt beside Jack and carefully pried the knife from the pirate's leg. The blade came out from a sharp jerk by Will and the large, jagged slice it left started gushing with blood. Will tore his shirtsleeve and wrapped it tightly around Jack's leg in an attempt to slow the blood flow. "We should get him back to the _Pearl_ as soon as possible. Ana, Chelsea, will you go get the horses ready?"

Chelsea nodded silently and rose before disappearing through the chink.

"Yer're gonna need help gettin' him through there," Ana said quietly, inclining her head to indicate the chink.

"Right, let's get to it," Will agreed just as quietly.

The two set about carefully carrying Jack over to the part of the wall that housed the opening and gently set him back down. Ana went first, dragging Jack in after her by his shoulders. Will followed, trying to keep Jack's wounded leg from being further agitated.

Once they were on the other side Will forced Ana to go help with the horses while he carried Jack out. Naturally, Ana argued her right to stay but in the end Will's argument of speed persuaded her. With one last, long look at Jack she jogged down the corridor to help Chelsea.

Will lugged the pirate captain off the ground and laid Jack over his shoulder as gently as possible. From the close contact Will was troubled to discover that Jack was already subject to a raging fever. This fact only served to hasten his exit from the pyramid.

When Will exited the pyramid, still carrying Jack, he was pleased to see that Ana and Chelsea had worked quickly and that the horses were ready. He carried the fevered pirate captain over to the cart and gently laid him in it. Ana stood by the cart's side and as Will turned away to get his own horse she carefully stroked Jack's cheek just to the side of the cut that ran the length of his face.

"Ana,"

Ana looked up quickly at the soft sound of Chelsea's voice.

"We should get going. The sooner we get back the sooner he can get help."

Kona lightly jumped into the cart beside Jack and laid down just above the pirate captain's head. For once the dog wasn't jumping about ecstatically. Instead he was very calm as if in mourning for his fallen friend. As the large dog laid his head on his paws Ana carefully propped Jack's head up against Kona's side. She too took note of Jack's fever with much concern.

"Do we have any extra water?"

"No. We have just enough for the journey back; that's all," Will answered quietly. "I know he has a fever, but there's nothing we can do about it until we get back."

Taking another look down at Jack's prone form lying limp in the cart Ana took in a deep, shuddering breath. Jack wasn't dead yet and she refused to cry until he was. And if she could help it, that would never happen. Letting her hand fall from his face, she strode purposefully toward the black horse and mounted up. She trotted him to the lead and waited only a moment before setting off the way they had come.

- - - - -

The small caravan had come to a halt as night embraced the land. Will and Chelsea set about watering the horses while Ana tried to get Jack to drink.

"Come on ye bloody daft man," Ana muttered under her breath as she once again tried to press the canteen to Jack's parched lips. She cradled him tightly in her arms and each time the metal ring of the canteen touched his mouth he shifted away from the contact. "Jack, come on,"

"Ana," Will said quietly, coming back to the cart with an empty canteen in hand.

Ana had heard him but she didn't look up; she was too intent on trying to get Jack to drink.

"We're ready to head off again," Will continued a bit louder this time.

Ana gently laid Jack back to rest in the cart again and looked Will straight in the eyes. "He won't drink anything."

Will nodded glumly. He had had a feeling that Jack wouldn't drink anything but he didn't know what to say so he decided on silence.

As the two sullenly returned to their horses and mounted up a high-pitched shriek from the sky above drew their attention.

_[a/n: This was another bonus chapter and there's only one more installment left after this which will be posted on Friday. Please toss me some review bones. -whimpers pathetically-]_


	20. The Silver Lining

**DISCLAIMER:**  I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean:  The Curse of the Black Pearl or any of the characters included in the package.  I do like to play with them and often end up giving them back worse for the wear.  (Especially Captain Jack Sparrow!)  ;

**CLAIMER:**  I do, however, own the plot of this story and all my OC therein.  Some stay around, some don't.  That's life, ne?

**Part 20:  The Silver Lining**

            Three weeks.  Three _long_ weeks.  It had been three weeks since they had returned to the friendly waters of the Caribbean Sea. Despite the reassurance of being back in familiar waters a dark cloud hovered over the _Black Pearl_.

            Throughout the voyage across the ocean Jack had slept in a feverish fit and he, along with the elements, had kept the crew occupied.  Occasionally he had awaken with a hint of clarity in his eyes which gave Ana hope, but more often than not he was disoriented and confused.

            But now that they were back in the Caribbean and on a course to Tortuga for some much-needed relaxation time, Jack slept like the dead.  Ana was beginning to miss the feverish dreams that caused him to wake; at least then she was able to see his eyes and try to comfort him.  The only positive things now were that ever since he had been injured they had gotten him to eat enough to stay alive and that his wounds were healing nicely.

            Since they had arrived in the Caribbean three weeks ago, Jack hadn't woken once.  He barely even stirred.  Rumors were spreading through the crew that that captain was in a bad way, perhaps already dead, and that Ana and Gibbs were just keeping it under wraps until the 'opportune moment'.

            Now Ana sat silently in Jack's cabin staring tiredly at the motionless, extremely thin pirate captain lying on the bed beneath a light cover.  '_What would he want me to do?  Or for that matter, what would **he** do?_' Ana thought to herself, starting to get frustrated with the situation.  She knew the crew couldn't go on like this, having thoughts of their captain's death but not knowing how he faired.  Taking orders from two different officers was more likely than not confusing for some of them also.  She left out a shuddering breath and ran her fingers through her hair in exasperation.

            She didn't know what to do.

            Maybe it would be best to end this whole thing now.  Give the crew and herself some closure.

            She leaned down and extracted a knife from her boot.  Palming the small blade she went to sit on the edge of Jack's bed.  '_Just get it over with,_' she thought to herself.  '_Don't let yourself have second thoughts.  It's for the best._'  Despite her fortifying thoughts tears spilled from her eyes as she pulled back the sheet, ripped his shirt open, and let the tip of the blade press lightly into the skin over his heart.  She froze like that for several moments as her heart and mind argued.

            Ana looked down at Jack's still face and her gaze softened.  She couldn't bring herself to do it.  She pulled the hand holding the knife back and let her gaze fall ashamedly from Jack's face.

            While Ana was arguing with herself once more Jack woke with a start and as he jolted up he found himself wrapped in familiar arms.  Ana's eyes widened in surprise but she hugged him tightly none the less, the knife in her hand forgotten as she tightened the hug.

            "Jack," she whispered with a tear-choked voice as she let her chin rest over his shoulder and closed her eyes tightly with a smile.

            Jack must have felt the moisture of her tears through his shirt because he pulled back and held her shoulders at an arm's length and looked at her with concern.  "Luv, ye're cryin'.  Why?"

            A lump formed in Ana's throat, prohibiting her from speaking.  She had dreamed of hearing his voice again for the last three weeks and now here he was, awake and speaking.  Since she could not reply she dragged him into another hug and let her tears of joy fall.

            "Jack," she finally managed to sob through her tears.

            "Yes luv?"

            "I'm so sorry."

            Jack's brows knit and he pulled her away to look at her again, this time in confusion.  "Fer wha'?"

            "Everything.  Not helping you fight that possessive voice over in Egypt, for not watching your back, for leaving you for dead in that tunnel, and now for what I was about to do…I'm so sorry," she whispered sadly, hugging him for a third time.  This time the contact was more for asking forgiveness.

            "No worries luv.  My fault fer all tha' happened o'er there.  But what were you about t' do tha' were so terrible?"

            "I was going to…" Ana choked on a sob before she forced herself to continue.  "Kill you."

            Jack's eyebrows rose slightly but he didn't pull her away from him again.  Instead he returned the embrace gently, trying to lend her comfort.  "You'd do tha' fer me?"

            All he received in answer was more tears and sobs from Ana, indicating she hated the thought.

            "Shh…s'okay Ana.  I forgive ye.  Shh.  'm 'ere."

- - - - -

            Ana stepped out on deck enjoying the slight warmth that washed over her from the early morning sun.  She quietly strode over to the door of Jack's cabin only to find it slightly ajar.  Pushing it aside as quietly as possible, she was amazed to find the cabin empty.  And yet she wasn't.  Jack was never one to stick around in bed no matter how tired or ill he was.

            Leaving the cabin behind her she looked about the deck.  Her gaze traveled immediately to the helm where she expected to find her captain standing casually with his dark stare trained on the horizon.  To her astonishment the helm was lashed and unmanned.

            Though she had no idea where he might be an inner feeling drew her sights upward and she narrowed her eyes against the pale sunshine to visually search the rigging.  Spotting a dark figure, she set off towards the nearest lines and began her climb upwards.

            "Jack?" Ana asked as she arrived where he perched.

            A lopsided gold and white grin met her and caused her heart to flutter.  "'ello Ana.  Come t' join me?"

            "Not exactly.  More rather come t' _find_ ye." Ana answered, easing herself into a comfortable position in the lines beside him despite her words.  A small squawk from off to Jack's right drew Ana's attention and she smiled to herself when she saw the eagle—formerly the Egyptian Guardian of Wind, Hawtawna—perched faithfully beside Jack in the rigging.

            She soon found Jack's arm resting lightly across her shoulders and she turned a gentle gaze to him only to see that his was resting on the horizon.

            "I'd almost fergotten how beautiful she is," Jack muttered mostly to himself, the hand that rested on Ana's other side fluttering.  "All tha' sand."

            Ana couldn't help but grin at Jack's words.  She knew her captain would recover and everything would be fine in the world again.  "Nothin' like th' sea," she agreed, snuggling closer to her lover.

            The infamous _Black Pearl_ cut her way cleanly through the shining Caribbean waters, dutifully taking her Captain to chase the horizon once more.

_--FIN—_

_[a/n:  Well, that's it.  I hope the ending was appropriate and that you all enjoyed the tale.  And here's where the big time begging comes:  PLEASE REVIEW!!  Without reviews, the muse gets angry and doesn't let me write.  What a curse!  Thanks times a million to those who have reviewed and kept me going!]_


End file.
